


Evelynn's Guide in Getting Your Girl Back

by PringlesStrongHot (I_LovePringles)



Series: mood: different sides of love [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Alternate Universe - True Damage (League of Legends), Attempt at Humor, Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, evelynn chasing akali this time, kahri are that supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_LovePringles/pseuds/PringlesStrongHot
Summary: So, you wanted your girl back after she lost interest in you over some woman who was clearly leagues away from you? Then you've come to the right place. Welcome to Evelynn's Guide in Getting Your Girl Back, here are ten (not so) easy steps that would guarantee you the best possible chance of getting your girl back.(set very shortly after you know all the girls always call me rap star, this can be read as a stand alone fic)
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Akali/Xan Irelia
Series: mood: different sides of love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2097783
Comments: 11
Kudos: 198





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> hear ye, hear ye, this is the sequel for you know all the girls always call me rap star! let's see how evelynn chases akali for the duration of eleven chapters of this fanfic. i really wanted to drop it immediately after the last chapter of you know- ugh why the title is so long??

Nothing can ruin her day. 

Evelynn woke up giddier than usual, I don't know but to me this is some weird shit. The diva was never the type to be like Kai'sa in the mornings, given she was mostly a night person like your dear narrator here, so it was really weird to see her singing to Alien by Sabrina Carpenter that was blaring in the manor's speakers early in the morning, courtesy of Ahri. 

The said woman looked at her weirdly as Evelynn passed by her, stopping herself from drinking her cup of tea. Kai'sa heard the lively footsteps of the diva that made her halt from cooking the usual eggs and ham for her girlfriend and looked at the giddy Evelynn who took her seat across Ahri. 

**"Someone's in a good mood, and here I thought you hate mornings Eve. You're like the modern version of Dracula."** Ahri pushed the plate intended for the diva and she immediately took a bite in it.  **"Did you like the song or you drank something weird last night?"**

**"I just felt giddy. It is a good change to my usual mornings, don't you think?"** Evelynn answered after swallowing her piece of bacon.  **"Say, where is Akali and Seraphine? I do not see them in their rooms as I pass by."**

**"Ah, Seraphine left last night. She needed to go back earlier than planned, 'cause her friend called and needed help with the café she's working on."** Kai'sa says, placing the plate filled with eggs and ham in front of Ahri before taking her seat beside the gumiho.  **"Akali, on the other hand, went outside to jog."**

Evelynn hummed as a response, taking another bite of the omelette and bacon Kai'sa prepared for her. Ahri leaned on Kai'sa's shoulders, ears twitching in contentment as Sabrina Carpenter continued to shake their manor with her voice. I'm Fakin replacing Alien, Ahri hummed along with the lyrics. 

**"You're into Sabrina Carpenter now?"** Kai'sa asked. Blonde locks bobbed as Ahri nodded against her shoulder.  **"The last time I remember, you were into (G)I-DLE. What happened?"**

**"I'm still into (G)I-DLE, what are you saying?"** Ahri says.  **"They just made their recent comeback and I'm currently streaming it. Listen to HWAA, I'm pretty sure you'll be enlightened on how good my babies are. Also I've been listening to Sabrina Carpenter for a long time now."**

Evelynn tuned the couple out and continued eating her heaven sent breakfast, until a loud thump and sounds of giggling broke through the music. Ahri reached out of her phone that laid on the kitchen table and paused the music. Kai'sa raised her eyebrows towards the direction of the door and peeked behind Ahri to see who it was. 

**"Ey Ahri! Kai'sa!"** Fox ears swiveled towards the owner of the voice.  **"I'm back y'all! Miss me?"** It was Akali, hollering from the living room. Ahri and Kai'sa chuckled while Evelynn stopped midway from eating her omelette. 

**"No, we don't."** Ahri deadpanned, Akali entered the kitchen and tackled the gumiho into a choke hold that didn't really choke the lifeline of the woman. Ahri laughed.  **"Just kidding, welcome home, 'Kali."**

**"Had fun?"** Kai'sa ruffled the rapper's wild and gravity defying hair, earning her a giggle. 

**"Yep, and guess who I ran into? Ey, come here! Come meet my fake 'rents!"**

Evelynn swore she almost sprayed the tea she was drinking towards Ahri when she saw a oh so  _ familiar  _ face entering the kitchen. Akali went towards her and the woman gave out a smile. 

**"Meet Irelia."** Akali introduced. Irelia gave a wave.  **"These are my bandmates. Those two,"** Akali motioned towards Ahri and Kai'sa.  **"Are Ahri and Kai'sa, they're like my insufferable parents."**

**"You love us."** Ahri quipped, earning an eye roll from the rapper. 

**"And this is Evelynn."** Akali finished off the introduction. Evelynn (not so subtly) glared at the woman before her. But Irelia was not fazed, not even one bit and instead glared back at Evelynn with a shit eating smile. 

Ahri and Kai'sa looked at one another before looking at Evelynn and Irelia, their tension obviously reeked. Akali didn't seem to notice. 

_ Oh, my day is totally ruined.  _

And pause. 

Hi there! 

So, you wanted your girl back after she lost interest in you over some woman who was clearly leagues away from you? Then you've come to the right place. Welcome to Evelynn's Guide in Getting Your Girl Back, here are ten (not so) easy steps that would guarantee you the best possible chance of getting your girl back. 

Sit back and relax! 


	2. Step One: Buy Her Favorite Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahri and kai'sa could not do anything to stop evelynn really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's get it folks.

Ahri couldn’t believe what she was seeing right now.

In the hallway were eighteen—  _ eight goddamn teen  _ — boxes of ramyun of all kinds were sitting pretty as if they were gonna go in an audition or something the way the boxes were lined up nicely. Kai’sa was already inspecting the boxes before the gumiho even saw it.  **“What the fuck is this?”** Ahri asked, scratching her head as a yawn escaped her mouth. Kai’sa looked up and shrugged.

**“I don’t know, when I woke up these boxes were already here.”**

Ahri sniffed the air and she immediately caught scent of a certain diva lingering around the hallway. Her blue eyes squinted as her fox ears swiveled like a satellite dish, trying to locate her by her movements and breath.  **“I know who's behind this. And she's in the garage."**

The prime suspect was indeed in the garage, busy tending to one of her sports cars. The couple approached her and Ahri cleared her throat the moment she leaned against the passenger door. Evelynn looked up from the hood of the car and shooed Ahri away. 

**"Don't lean against the door, foxy. Your very presence might scratch my car."** Evelynn says but Ahri annoyed her even more by leaning against it harder than before. Evelynn squinted her eyes, lashers appearing behind her back.  **"What are you doing?"**

**"We need answers. Why the hell are boxes of ramen on the hallway of our bedrooms? Did I mention that there are** **_eighteen_ ** **of them?!"**

**"I brought it."** Evelynn says nonchalantly. Lashers disappeared and her head turned back to the hood.  **"So?"**

**"Goddamnit Evelynn! Whatcha need that much ramyun for?"**

**"It was intended for Akali. Not for my personal indulgence."**

Kai'sa made an 'o' shape with her mouth, clearly surprised with Evelynn's touching gesture, she looked at Ahri who facepalmed.

**"Are you gonna give** **_our_ ** **maknae some kidney stones?!"** Ahri screamed in horror. Kai'sa motioned behind Evelynn to stop which didn't go unnoticed by the gumiho in her peripheral vision.  **"Ugh, you know what? As if I could stop you. But if Akali's stomach goes upset, you'll be in charge of the medical bill."**

Ahri left the diva to her own devices, Kai'sa patted her on the shoulder.  **"Don't mind her, she's just worried about the unhealthy amount of ramen you brought for 'Kali. Just… You know, control the maknae about it, alright?"** Kai'sa patted Evelynn again on the shoulder before following her gumiho girlfriend. 

Evelynn just sighed and continued to fix whatever is wrong with her car. Kai'sa found Ahri in her room, ears and tail twitching left and right, as if she was in deep thought.  **"Penny for your thoughts?"**

**"Excuse me, my thoughts cost a fortune you know?"** Ahri says, smiling softly as the dancer approached her and enveloped her in a hug.  **"Evelynn must be crazy for buying that much ramen. Hell, I won't even eat that much."**

**"Knowing Akali, she'd probably see Evelynn as a god for buying that much ramyun."** Kai'sa reached for Ahri's ears and gave it a scritch, earning her a purr. 

**"Why did you stop me anyways?"**

**"I thought of something when Eve mentioned that she brought all of those for Akali."** Kai'sa raked her fingers into the gumiho's blonde locks.  **"I have a feeling she's trying to win her over, don't you think?"**

Ahri hummed in thought, until an excited twitch of her tail answered Kai'sa's question. The gumiho broke away from the hug.  **"I think so too. So wanna bet? I'mma bet that she's threatened by Irelia that's why she's doing this."** The gumiho had a playful smirk on her lips. 

**"How much are we talking about?"**

**"100,000 won and the winner gets to make the loser do whatever she wants."**

Without a second thought, Kai'sa answered. **"Deal."**

Akali came home for dinner after spending half of the day with Irelia, god Evelynn couldn't even utter her name without trying not to puke. Well, what she thought was she was going to come home  _ alone,  _ but turns out she invited the bitch into her property (it was supposed to be shared property, she and Ahri brought this manor before K/DA was made but don't tell her she said that) for dinner. According to Akali, she invited Irelia to bond over with the members. But Evelynn has no plans wasting the century worth of energy she got from feeding in human agony over some bitch who's trying to steal her girl. 

Wow, Evelynn got bolder than I thought.

**"Nice to see you again, Irelia."** Ahri greeted, Evelynn subtly glared at the unsuspecting gumiho.  _ How dare she welcome that woman over my property?  _ **"I'm Ahri, I'm sure 'Kali here mentioned that the first time you over, yes?"**

**"Ah yes, she did. Nice to finally meet you, Ahri. I've been a huge fan of yours since your popstar days,"** Irelia and Ahri shook hands, Evelynn looked at it with a disgusted look. God, this woman isn't trying to be subtle!  **"You actually inspired me to chase my dreams and myself after you decided to tell everyone you're gonna quit being a pop star."** Irelia says. 

Ahri giggled.  _ Oh god, this woman is really loving the attention! You should be on my side, Ahri! You should be draining the life force of Irelia by now! Why are you acting smoochy with her?!  _ Evelynn huffed silently, crossing her arms against her (blessed) chest. 

And I didn't know Evelynn knows how to speak informally. 

**"Thank you, I really appreciate the love and support you gave me. Let us head to the kitchen as we continue our discussion. By the way, this is my girlfriend and our lead dancer, Kai'sa."** Kai'sa and Irelia shook hands as Ahri introduced the dancer. 

**"Hi, welcome to the K/DA manor. A friend of Akali's is a friend of ours too, so feel free at home."** _ I don't, she's another predator. Go find someone to prey on!  _ **"I heard you are also raised in the dojo like Akali was?"**

**"Ah yes,"** They all took their respective seats; Akali was sandwiched against Evelynn, who occupied the left side, and Irelia, who occupied the right. Meanwhile, Kai'sa and Ahri sat across them.  **"I am a master of blades. But I don't usually train anymore, my job as a teacher is really time consuming. But I enjoy teaching those rowdy kids even though they are a pain in the ass sometimes."**

Kai'sa laughed.  **"I feel you. But it's really fun to do something that you're passionate about right?"** Irelia nodded in agreement. Ahri looked at her girlfriend with a pointed look, silently telling her that the food was waiting.  **"Oh, sorry about that. Let's eat?"**

**"Finally, I'm starving."** Ahri muttered but Kai'sa didn't fail to catch that. 

Evelynn was silent as the whole conversation went on. Kai'sa and Ahri were already getting along with Irelia, Akali threw jokes from time to time which made everyone (yes, Evelynn found Akali's jokes genuinely funny, but the loathing she has for Irelia's presence is also genuine) laugh till their stomachs hurt, until the topic of ramen was suddenly opened up by Ahri. 

**"Say, Irelia. Are you fond of ramyun?"**

Irelia looked up from her plate and her eyes brightened. _Oh hell no—_ **"Spicy ramyun!"** Akali and Irelia laughed as they shared a high five. **"Oh man, I really** ** _love_** **spicy ramyun. Akali here introduced me to that sucker, and I immediately fell in love with it."** Irelia explained. 

**"Yeah, Irelia and I bought two boxes of ramyun on our way home. Hope you don't mind, Bokkie."** Akali nervously laughed. Evelynn swore she almost snapped her fork in half. 

Kai'sa nudged Ahri underneath the table. As if sharing one brain cell, Ahri blinked before swallowing nervously. She could feel the ominous aura already seeping out of the diva.  **"Um, I don't know about that 'Kali. You have been eating way too much—"**

**"Please?"** Akali used her puppy eyes which she only uses for emergencies such as this.  **"Please Ahri~? Bokkie~?"**

_ I swear if I woke up with a missing tail, I'm blaming you.  _ Ahri trailed the sentence against Kai'sa's skin which the dancer immediately caught up on. 

But Kai'sa decided to be a selfish prick, just for this day. She doesn't want to wake up with a missing symbiote.  **"Ask Ahri, not me. I don't own the manor."** Akali looked at Ahri but before she could even utter a word, Ahri beated her to it. 

**"Ask Evelynn, she owns half of the manor and spent most of the money to buy this roof you're staying on."** Ahri answered immediately, pointing to the diva with her thumb. 

Akali turned to the diva, eyes hopeful. As if Evelynn got any choice anyways.  **"Yes, dear. You can keep the boxes."** Akali was about to rejoice but Evelynn raised her perfectly manicured nails.  **"But you can't eat them all at the same time."**

**"I'm fine with that! Thanks Evelynn."**

After dinner, with Akali gone to drive Irelia back home, Ahri passed by the diva in the living room who was clearly nursing a headache as she rested on the sofa, near her feet were boxes of ramyun that she brought. 

**"Throw these boxes away."**

**"What?"**

**"I said, throw these ramyun—."**

**"I heard you, I just wanted to confirm it. Seriously? You wanted me to throw those untouched ramyun? Is that you Eve?"**

Evelynn glared. Ahri raised her hands in defense. 

**"Alright, I have a much better idea. I'mma donate those ramyun instead."**

Evelynn didn't protest any further and nodded. Mission failed, we'll get 'em next time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it normal to cringe at your own work? anyways, some of the dialogues were said irl by your dear narrator / author, and i think it may fit (or may not fit) the theme this story as it broke the fourth wall most of the time. 
> 
> (also, im at twitter, name's @kdatrash)


	3. Step Two: Learn How to Ride a Motorcycle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahri thinks this pretty stupid, which is true. also evelynn's playlist comes into light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is the worst one i've ever written, cause i really want to make this a funny one but given my cringy jokes and puns, i think this would make the chapter bad. 
> 
> also i've been thinking if evelynn really listens to meme music or is into memes in general.

**"This is one of the stupidest things you've ever done."**

Yes, it is. I mean, why would you even buy a motorbike when you have like, hundreds of sports cars in your garage? Ahri really wants to crack Evelynn's head open and check if she has a loose screw or something. Karma could only shake her head while Kai’sa cat-called at the sleek and (very expensive, mind you) motorbike parked at Evelynn's garage. 

**"You don't even know how to ride a motorcycle!"** Ahri pointed out, frailing her hands dramatically. **"And why do you even need that bike anyways?! You have tons of sports cars that collected tons of dust and rust in your garage!"** Gee, thanks for pointing that out again Ahri. 

**"I wanted to learn how to ride the motorbike so that I may join Akali in her trips."** Evelynn says, eyes scanning the trio. **"Now, which of you knows how to use one?"** Ahri obviously doesn't know, Kai'sa shrugged, leaving Karma to answer for herself. The diva raised her eyebrow at the manager, making Karma groan.

**"Ugh, fine. Do I even have a say in this?"** Karma says. **"Also, change your clothes and wear casual clothes like pants and stuff. Don't even try to wear high heels, knowing you of course you'd probably wear high heels on pants and leather jackets."**

After Evelynn switched out her tight fitting dress that hugged her figure crafted by the gods, Karma started to teach her the basics of riding a motorcycle (given that Evelynn knows how to ride a bicycle, it would be a piece of cake to her) and the very important rule: don't beat the traffic light and overspeed if you don't wanna end up seeing Heaven. But knowing that Evelynn is an immortal succubus, she should worry about the medical bill she's gonna face if she becomes reckless on the road. 

And yes, Karma owns a motorcycle as well, she owns a Suzuki Dl1000 V-Storm that she brought during her first paycheck as the manager of K/DA. She has gone to multiple countrysides with her _sweet baby_ (as she liked to call it) and for that she had already mastered the art of riding a motorcycle so she fits the description of a motorcycle instructor. 

**"Alright, just try to squeeze the throttle a bit—no, not like that! Oh Jesus Christ, Evelynn slow down! Don't forget to switch gears!"**

From inside the manor, Ahri and Kai'sa watched the two as if they were reenacting that famous Squidward meme. **"Why do I get the feeling Evelynn is gonna end up on a tree on this one—"** And before she could even finish her sentence, Evelynn indeed ended up in a tree; Ahri and Kai'sa watched as Evelynn drove up into a ramp that was laying on the middle of the sidewalk for some unknown reason and got thrown into the tree as a result of whopping 100k/ph speed. Karma winced as a loud _thud_ echoed throughout the silent neighbourhood. Ahri and Kai'sa looked at one another before backing up slowly. If anyone tries to ask of the woman who stuck in a tree, they'd pretend they never knew her. 

**"What did I tell ya? Be careful! Who in their right mind would actually drive a motorcycle in 100k/ph while learning?! If you're studying in a driving school, you've probably failed by now!"**

Evelynn hissed as Ahri dabbed the alcohol soaked cotton in her grazed cheek while Kai'sa busied herself by placing a cold compress on top of the diva's bruised knees. **"Well, you are** **_one_ ** **terrible instructor, given that** **_you_ ** **have been a professor and instructor during your previous reincarnations."** Evelynn pointed out. 

**"** **_Excuse me?_ ** **I DID MY BEST YOU KNOW!"**

**"Why not just enroll in a motor school or something? Wait is that what you call it?"** Ahri says. 

**"That's exactly my plan, foxy."** Evelynn answered, hissing after Ahri dabbed the cotton a bit too hard on her wound. **"I am going to enroll in a training course tomorrow."**

And when Evelynn said it was exactly her plan and she was gonna enroll in a training course tomorrow, it was really exactly her plan and really did enroll the next day. The diva didn't waste any time and was up before Kai'sa was, shocking the poor dancer when she saw her moving in the shadows. The trio who clearly didn't want a part in this was dragged into the car by the diva. Ahri was sitting shotgun, Kai'sa and Karma sat at the back, while of course Evelynn drived. 

While on the way to the training center, Ahri got bored of the silence between them and decided that the radio was an amazing invention by some guy in the early centuries whom she didn't met nor cared about. **"Can I play your tunes, Eve?"**

**"Go ahead."** Evelynn answered without looking at the gumiho. 

Ahri reached out for the radio and turned it on without even looking at the diva's playlist which was being played from her iPod via Bluetooth. Soon the car was invaded with a familiar tune. The gumiho blinked weirdly while the two women at the back were shocked. Never in Evelynn's existence— like ever— that she wanted to yeet herself out of the car that badly due to embarrassment. **"Is that…** **_Isabelle from Animal Crossing?!_ ** **"** Ahri exclaimed. 

  
  


**"Change the song!"** Evelynn barked. 

Ahri did what she was told without any questions. But the next song was really something. 

_SASAGEYOOOO! SASAGEYOOOO! SHINZOU WO SASAGEYOOOO!_

Everyone please rise for our national anthem. 

Ahri widened her eyes. Evelynn glared at her and Ahri switched the song. 

_DEJA VU! I JUST BEEN INTO THIS SPACE BEFORE! HIGHER ON THE STREET, AND I KNOW IT'S MY TIME TO GO!_

Ahri switched the song again. 

_TSUYOKU NARERU RIYUU WO SHITTA_

_BOKU WO TSURETE SUSUME_

_DOU SHITATTE!_

**"What the fuck?"** Kai'sa says from behind. Ahri switched the song once again, and Krusty Krab remix came into play. She switched it again and the emotional Titanic flute rang throughout the speaker.

Ahri pressed next and now Coffin Dance was playing. And then Running in the 90s, Giorno's Theme, Nyan Cat, What Does The Fox Say? (which earned a disbelief look from Ahri), Elevator Music, Denzel Curry's Ultimate, Bitch Lasagna, Hallelujah by Messiah, Super Smash Bros Brawl theme, GTA San Andreas theme, Damaged Coda— to be honest, I can go all day if I'm gonna list everything down. **"Jesus Christ, why all of these are—"**

Before Karma could even finish her sentence, Evelynn grabbed the iPod and yeeted it out of the window. Cue Roblox theme. **"Why did you throw your iPod out of the window!?"** Ahri asked, Evelynn raised a finger. 

**"We. Do. Not. Talk. About. The. iPOD."**

No one said another word. 

Their travel time felt like forever despite Evelynn breaking multiple traffic rules trying to arrive earlier than the scheduled time. This day was supposed to be good but after the iPod incident, it was all ruined. But it was completely destroyed when they caught sight of Irelia and Akali in the training center, _this bitch really!_ Evelynn dragged the trio back into the car which confused the hell out of them. 

**"You know what? Let's go home. Scratch the motorcycle training."**

Well, guess step two was an utter disaster. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyways, can u give your thoughts on this one? god, i'm really embarrassed on how this chapter turned out sksksk


	4. Step Three: Challenge Her in a Tekken Duel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ahri and kai'sa (almost) got their ass kicked, evelynn is a certified grandma, karma is k/da's official tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know evelynn doesn't know a thing or two about video games, i'm sure of that. this is another lame chapter, idk. lend your thoughts down!

**“Teach me how to play Tekken.”**

**“What?”**

**  
** **  
** **“I said teach me how to play Tek—”**

**“No, no, I heard ya. I was just trying to confirm if I haven't lost my sanity."** Karma paused the game she was currently playing and raised her eyebrow at the diva who was standing a few feet away from her like a kid demanding attention. **"What did you say about gaming before? 'Gaming is for children and such a waste of time'. What made you change your heart?"**

Evelynn huffed and took the spare controller in the table.  **"I am just curious, that's all."**

**"Uh huh, whatever you say Eve."** Karma says.

Karma took the CD from its casing and inserted into the PS4. As soon as the game console read the inserted CD, the manager booted the game up and waited for it to load.  **"Say, Evelynn. Do you know a thing or two about Tekken?"**

**"No."**

**"Right…"** Karma blinked.  **"Why did I even ask? Anyways, that's not important since you wanted me to teach ya. Alright, lemme run you on what Tekken is, the basics, and the characters. Better not sleep on me."**

**"Enlighten me."** Evelynn says, motioning for the manager to continue. 

**"Well, basically it's a fighter game. You defeat the opponent and you win. It's as simple as that. But in order to win you need to use techniques and combos to win, you can't win it if you'd punch and kick or dodge your way out."** Karma explained, waving the dual shock controller in the air.  **"There are a lot of characters to choose from and each of them has a unique skill set. Personally, my favorite is Eddy Gordo since I can smash random buttons and the opponent can't do shit."**

Evelynn hummed, taking the advice very seriously. 

**"Wait, why are you gonna play again?"**

**"I'm going to challenge Akali."**

**"Well, shit. Good luck with that."** Karma chose the PvP mode of the game and immediately chose Eddy.  **"Akali is a** **_god_ ** **in Tekken, if you wanna bet her. You gotta need to know every single skill set of the characters. But yeah, you need to beat me first before you face 'Kali."**

You may be wondering how Evelynn ended up playing Tekken and got her ass beaten up by Karma after a single roundp. Well it goes like this… 

It was a normal day for K/DA. 

Two days after the whole motorcycle incident, Evelynn seemed to calm down and halted her pursuits for the maknae.  _ She must have hit her head that day and must have thought of a better plan to chase after Akali since two of her plans failed _ , Ahri said to Kai'sa two nights before. But the gumiho and the dancer was literally clueless of what was about to happen. Well, I can assure you, this ain't cringy like the last one. It's… A bit better but still chaotic. 

Ahri decided to invite the rest of K/DA to go to the mall today, she missed the quality time they shared but ever since the NO 808 incident, Akali has been distancing herself whenever Evelynn is around. She is still hurt about what happened but Ahri isn't gonna push anything, she respects the boundaries Akali has placed up. 

As they stroll around the mall, they come across the toy section and Akali's eyes brighten up like a kid when she sees two people trying out their newly bought PS4, just in case something is wrong with the unit and stuff.  **"Oh! Tekken!"** She exclaimed, earning the look of the three remaining members.  **"It's been so long since I had a worthy opponent!"**

**"Why? Haven't you challenged Irelia yet?"** Ahri asks, looking in the same direction the maknae was looking at. 

**"Nah, she ain't interested in this kind of stuff."** Akali says, shrugging. If Evelynn's ears could grow larger so that she could hear the conversation very well, she probably did.  **"And the True Damage members are a bunch of weaklings. They aren't fun to play with."** Kai'sa raised her eyebrows and glanced at Evelynn who was (not) busy with her phone.  **"Hey, how about I play with you guys! I can feel Kai'sa could be a worthy opponent!"**

**"My skills in Tekken are rusted."** Kai'sa says.  **"It's been so long since I last played. I think I'm gonna bore you out."**

**"Nah! It'd be fun! I'm sure one of you knows how to stand up against me. I ain't that good too."**

It was a lie. Ahri and Kai'sa knew of that. 

Back to the present.

Ahri and Kai'sa watched as Evelynn strangled Karma with her lasher as she was defeated for… god knows how many times now. The gumiho shook her head. The maknae spends her time playing games if she ain't making dope music in the studio. So it was possible that Akali mastered the game like it was the back of her hand. So they could only pray that Grandma™ would manage to survive a game against her. 

**"Aren't we going to stop them?"** Kai'sa leaned against the wall as she winced on how Evelynn squeezed Karma's neck a bit harder than she should.  **"She might kill Karma at this point."** Ahri shook her head with an amused smile, her phone on hand.  **"Are you seriously enjoying this?"**

**"Yep, it's fun to see Evelynn this worked up over a video game."**

**"She's literally killing—"**

**"Shh, Kai-kai. You're ruining my blackmail vid."**

After recording the scene, Ahri decided to break the two up before someone ends up reincarnating or in a hospital bed. Karma decided to retreat back to her own bedroom inside the manor (since she stays there whenever she wanted to) and Kai'sa decided to take the matters into her own hands since she knew how to play Tekken as well, so she forced (actually pleaded) Ahri to join her in her scheme. 

**"Eve,how about you practice with an AI first? Just to get the hang of the controls then Ahri and I will be your sparring partners. How does that sound?"** Kai'sa really hoped Evelynn would be convinced in this one. 

Surprisingly, Evelynn agreed. 

**"Alright, what character should I pick?"** Evelynn turned to the two women before her. Ahri hummed in thought.

**"Actually, you don't need to ask us. Normally, we chose characters that we feel the most connected to or the one we saw first. Take this as an example; Kai'sa chose Asuka because she likes how cool her skill set is while I chose Alisa because she caught my eye the first time I played the game. She's cute."** Ahri explained.  **"Just go what your gut tells you to do."**

That didn't quite help Evelynn at all but she followed Ahri's advice. As her eyes scanned the roster of characters on the screen, one woman with white short-sleeved traditional kimono dress with a red rope tied on each side of her shoulders and a red ribbon attached to the back of her shirt. Her hair is on a full fringe, long black hair tied in a large Japanese bun, brown eyes, and a mole under her bottom right eye. Very beautiful. But very similar to Evelynn in every way; sophisticated, elegant, yet emotionally conflicted. 

Evelynn locked on the character. The announcer says the character's name out loud moments later: Kazumi Mishima.  **"Damn, that woman is a hard one."** Ahri says behind her and Kai'sa made a noise of agreement. But Evelynn pays no attention and waits for the stage to load.  **"Oh! She's going against Jin Kazama."** The moment the countdown was announced, Evelynn readied her fingers on top of the buttons. 

_Fight!_ The announcer says. Evelynn didn't know what to do so she smashed random buttons that surprisingly ended up in powerful combos, Ahri and Kai'sa blinked in shock. Jin couldn't even launch a counter-attack against her. **"Well, that's… Something."** Kai'sa says. _K.O! Round 2, fight!_ Once again, Evelynn smashed the buttons and Jin could no longer launch anything and accept his defeat in the hands of his grandmother.

**"I… am actually fearing for my life now."** Ahri says. The game advances into the next round and this time it is Kazuya Mishima whom Evelynn would face.  **"I think I don't wanna challenge her, Kai-kai. I don't want my ego to be bruised."**

**"I mean, can we even do anything to take it back?"** Kai'sa swallowed nervously as she watched Evelynn beat Kazuya into a pulp.  **"We have no choice but to get our ass kicked. Even if it is embarrassing as hell."**

Akali barges into the manor without announcing herself the moment she hears the familiar sound effects coming from the TV in the living room.  **"OH MY GOD!! IS SOMEONE PLAYING TEKKEN?!?!"** Ahri jumped in surprise, Kai'sa nodded, while Evelynn was still busy in defeating the second to the last opponent: Heihachi Mishima. Akali watched Evelynn play and cried out;  **"FINALLY! A WORTHY OPPONENT!"**

**"Hooray!"** Ahri cheered, not because she was happy Akali found someone to play with but because she won't have her ass kicked by the diva. Kai'sa breathed in relief.  **"Have fun you two!"** Ahri pulled Kai'sa away from the living room before Evelynn could even remember that she was supposed to spar with them. And of course, to help the two ease whatever tension they have. But I ain't gonma do that, this fanfiction would end immediately and that ain't fun. 

**"I didn't know you were into games, Eve."** Akali snickered.  **"I'm surprised that you immediately got the hang of it,** **_grandma._ ** **"**

Evelynn's ears snapped. Golden eyes narrowed at the rapper as she paused the game.  **_"What did you call me?"_ **

**"Grandma. Why? Aren't you a grandma?"**

Evelynn almost crushed the controller into bits.  **"** **_Grandma_ ** **, huh? Well, Akali Johmen Tethi, I'll show you who's the grandma. I challenge you in a Tekken duel."** Akali smirked, taking the other pair of controller that was neglected in the table. Evelynn exited from the arcade mode and chose the Player vs Player mode. 

**"Game on."**

Akali locked into Master Raven while Evelynn chose Kazumi again.  _ Get ready for the next battle!  _ The announcer says, showing the characters and the random stage that was chosen. Akali placed her tounge out as she readied her fingers on top of the button.  _ Round One! Fight!  _ The two wasted no time exchanging blows at one another. Evelynn knitted her eyebrows together, back hunching as she focused on landing combos at Akali. The latter meanwhile, tried to deflect the blows but got caught in surprise on how good Evelynn was in the game despite learning how to play thirty minutes ago. 

_ You win!  _ Evelynn smirked at Akali who groaned loudly in protest.  **"No fair grandma! You should let your opponent atleast block or dodge your attacks!"**

**"It's Tekken, honey. It's not always fair."**

**"UGH! YOU'RE NOT HELPING! ANOTHER ROUND! I CAN'T LET YOU HAVE MY TITLE AS THE TEKKEN GOD!"**

**"Alright we will, darling. Calm down."**

But in reality, Evelynn was liking how fate turned into her favor. 

Kai'sa found the two still at it at five a.m., both of them are already trying to battle whatever sleepiness is hurling at them but it was pretty evident that they were tired; eyes were bloodshot and dropping, hair sticking out wildly, and backs really slouched.  **"What the…"** Kai'sa really can't believe that they went all out on this. No pun intended. 

**"Are you still up for another game grandma?"** Kai'sa heard Akali said but tiredly. Evelynn nodded. 

**"Game on, squirt."**

Kai'sa blinked as the announcer says to prepare for another battle.  **"Ahri— oi, babe! We got a situation!"** The dancer hurried back to their shared room. Kai'sa barged in and pulled the blanket that covered the gumiho, making her grunt.  **"Ahri! Help me pull Evelynn and Akali away from the PS4!"**

**"Well, good luck. As if you could pull them away from that."** Ahri sleepily answered, curling in annoyance from the cold air hitting her body.  **"They wouldn't back down unless someone concedes."**

**"But—"**

**"Let them be for once, Kai-kai. We got no schedule for tomorrow anyways. And it's good since they have been hanging out after the whole NO 808 incident."**

**"Ahri,"** Kai'sa says, exasperated. **"They're at the brink of passing out."**

**"Let them."**

**"Ahri."**

**"Fine, fine. I'll grab Akali, you get Evelynn. Also, wake Karma up just in case it goes south, I want to see tomorrow in one piece."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, classes is gonna wack my update schedule again so i'mma apologise if i'd update very late.


	5. Step Four: Engage In Her Shenanigans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> evelynn and akali finally got around, ahri and the maknae line discuss twisted fate and his haircut, also bets are made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you get the gta five reference, i kudos you. 
> 
> this chapter is edited and all lyrics used was removed to avoid copyright issues, if you want to listen to the song, it is called too busy by boys story and god's menu by stray kids.

After the whole Tekken incident and from banning Evelynn and Akali from the PS4 (by none other than Karma, Evelynn and Akali couldn't really protest against her. They don't want to be blasted away by her magic and got their ass kicked literally out of K/DA), the tension between the two seemed to disappear. But of course, Evelynn was still bitchy about the fact that Irelia is still lurking around and threatening to destroy their happy ending, but overall, everything was going good between Akali and Evelynn. 

It was a Wednesday, K/DA's schedules are on the roll since they are booked for the next couple of weeks and in the incoming months. They were invited to attend MAMA and were nominated for the Album of the Year and Artist of the Year, of course they are required to perform something special alongside their own songs which will be performed in the mid-part of the award show. Evelynn left early because she was busy doing Evelynn stuff while Kai'sa was in the kitchen, brainstorming with Ahri for the performance she had in mind. 

**"Finally, somebody decided to show up."** Ahri jabbed as Akali's form entered the kitchen. **"Sit down, Kai'sa made lunch. We're having Korean."** Akali took the seat beside the said woman while Ahri took a piece of kimchi from the platter. The rapper muttered a 'itadakimasu' before shoving food into her mouth. Silence enveloped the trio until Ahri broke it with a teasing smirk, Akali glared at her. **"So, am I seeing it right? You and Grandma are finally getting along?"**

**"What do you mean 'getting along'?"** Akali says while munching, surprisingly no food bits have flown into Ahri's face. Confusion was splattered all over the rapper’s face. **"We haven't been arguing?"**

**"You've been avoiding her since NO 808 was released. Don't act like we don't live in the same house."** Ahri pointed out while literally pointing her fork right at the rapper. **"Why?"**

**"I—"**

Ahri raised her eyebrow. Akali sighed, placing her utensils down before raising her hands in defense. **"Alright, I was a bit angry about the whole credit card and shit thing. But now, I think she's okay."**

**"Will you give her another chance? Like you see her trying her best. I know Evelynn, she's just in denial."** Ahri says. **"For centuries I've been dancing tango with her before K/DA came into view, I knew these emotions are new to her. Give her time, she'll come around. In fact, she is already coming around."**

**"Wait, she is?"** Kai'sa asked. Ahri nodded. 

**"Yep, she's already trying to chase Akali in her own try hard way."** Ahri pointed out again, smiling. **"You're lucky you're the first one Evelynn has ever chased."**

**"Not even that Twisted Fuck?"**

**"Language."** Kai'sa warned. 

**"Not even that Twisted Fuck."**

**“I said language! There are kids reading this!”** Kai’sa says. But she realized something so she looked at her foxy girlfriend with confusion. **"Wait so, Evelynn is not really into—"** Kai'sa, being the resident Ms. Oblivious, asked once again. Ahri nodded. 

**"Evelynn is just fooling around with that guy because 'he's not worth the time', according to Evelynn. Maybe if he got rid of that yee-yee ass haircut, somebody will take him seriously."**

The trio shared a laugh. 

**"So, what are we gonna perform at MAMA?"** Akali asks. Kai'sa hummed, a smile spreading across her face. 

**"I was thinking that we should do a boy group cover since we're going to perform POP/STARS and MORE in the mid-part of the show. Probably two boy groups songs would be enough."** Kai'sa explained. **"Here, I've actually looked into it a while ago."**

The dancer fished out her phone and went to the YouTube app, she typed in something and once the engine finished searching, she clicked on the top video and soon music pierced through the silent air. Kai’sa had ten songs in mind, but she narrowed it down to three before Akali entered the kitchen. Ahri and Akali raised their thumbs in approval, making Kai’sa smile. 

**“This is good. Let’s do it.”** Ahri says.

Once Evelynn had returned from somewhere we’ll never know, Ahri called Karma to inform her of what they were going to perform for their MAMA stage. Minutes after Evelynn showed up in the dance room, Karma barged in and found the girls stretching. These people really love to barge into rooms don’t they?

**“I wanna hear about the song you want to perform, care to share?”** Karma asks, Kai’sa handed her phone and earpods over and Karma played the music that they’ll be using. Kai’sa looked at her manager anxiously as she waited for a reaction. As soon as the songs finished, Karma made a noise of approval. **“As always, Bokkie. Excellent choice. I’ll talk to the entertainment companies, which I’m pretty sure they’ll agree with you using their songs since it's a promotion for them as well.”**

**“Thanks, Karma.”** Kai’sa smiled in relief. **“We’ll get started.”**

The dancer gathered the rest of the members while Karma left to get things fixed immediately. K/DA have a month to prepare their stage but starting earlier is better than starting late since they would perform four songs; two boy group songs and their own. They discussed who among them would get what part and when they finally came into an agreement, Kai’sa started teaching the steps and everyone followed (they were worried that it was different from what they usually do cause it involves backpacks, a heck lot of footwork, and well body shaking), which they immediately got due to Kai'sa's unwavering patience. 

On the third week, Ahri chimed in that they needed to practice the vocals after they completed learning the choreography and everyone agreed. And in the fourth week, Akali can’t help but to crack another of her plans. She took a paper bag out of her duffel bag (does that make sense?) and raised her hand in the air like a student eager to answer the question in exchange for a hand stamp. 

**“Yes, Kali?”**

**“I have an idea.”** Akali says, raising the paper bag in her hand. **“If anyone made a mistake in the choreo, they’re gonna wear this.”** The rapper turned the paper upside down and pieces of costumes such as dresses, wigs, and other accessories fell into the wooden floor. Kai’sa shook her head vigorously before raising her hands, Akali had a smirk in her face. 

**“No, no, no! We** **_are not_ ** **going to wear that!”** Kai’sa insisted, looking at Ahri for agreement but the gumiho made her noise of approval. **“Ahri!”**

**“I like the idea.”** Evelynn chimed in, Kai’sa whipped her head at the diva so fast that I swore she almost broke her neck in the process, horror etched in the dancer’s face.

**“Not you too!”**

**“So, it’s a deal then.”** Akali grins. **“Whoever makes a mistake, wears one of the costumes."**

Of course, as Akali expected, Kai'sa was the first one to make a mistake despite her reputation as the lead dancer of K/DA due to excessive worry and hatred for the costumes. Evelynn pointed towards a random costume and Kai'sa begrudgingly wore it. Ahri cat-called as Kai'sa exited the bathroom in full costume, Akali grinned while Evelynn filmed the whole thing. 

**"I didn't know you looked good in an ancient costume."** Ahri says, basking her girlfriend with attention. **"This is from the movie** **_Ne Zha_ ** **right? I've seen this in one of the characters, what's his name again?"**

**"Ao Bing."** Akali answered for her. 

**"Right, Ao Bing. All we need is to…"** Ahri replaced the band from Kai'sa's ponytail and tied it into a semi-ponytail similar to what Ao Bing had. **"There you go, all set."**

_Maybe this isn't so bad._ Kai'sa thought as they got back to choreography. Evelynn messed up next and the diva couldn't believe what she did. Akali laughed at her. **"Come on, Eve. Pick something up!"** Evelynn muttered something under her breath before picking up a random costume and headed off towards the bathroom. Guess it ain't fun when it happens to you. 

**"Here comes Queen Elsa of Thotland."** Ahri says as Evelynn exited from the bathroom who in return flicked a finger, Akali patted her on the back. 

**"You look good in Elsa's costume, Eve."** Akali praised. Evelynn could feel a blush creeping in her face, words disappearing out of her throat, and her confidence blowing up like a balloon. The two maintained eye contact at each other until Akali cleared her throat before looking away. 

**"Um, thank you dear."** Evelynn stammered before going back to her place in the formation. Ahri had a knowing smirk in her face but the diva glared it down. 

Kai'sa restarted the song and so the Battle of the Unnie and Maknae commenced. Ahri and Akali won't back down until Akali messes up in the chorus part. Ahri howled in laughter as the maknae groaned, protesting as Evelynn urged her to pick up a costume. Since she can't say no to the maknae, she proposed that they both wear the costume and Akali immediately agreed. 

The two returned minutes later; Ahri in a Captain America costume (complete with a mini shield) while Akali was wearing a Naruto costume. **"I feel powerful in this one."** Ahri says as she looks at her appearance in the mirror.

**"Damn, I feel like I'm Master Shen on this one."** Akali says she made random ninja hand signs before running like Naruto back to her place. **"Hey, how about we film this? This could be some content we could post later on for our BLADES. But ditch the bags."**

**"Great idea. Lemme set up the camera, hold on."** Ahri clapped and started setting up the camera. As soon it was in place and already running, Ahri went back to her place. **"Let's go, K/DA!"**

The song played and not even halfway through the song, Akali was already making a ruckus. Evelynn followed soon during the second pre-chorus, she was already more energetic than she should be and was unusual for the diva to do. Her rubber shoes squeaked as she stomped, earning her smiles from the rest of the members. The two women made more noises as the song progressed, Kai'sa and Ahri decided to ditch their remaining brain cells and joined the fun; during Kai'sa's turn, she wrapped Akali and Evelynn in the hem of her robe while Ahri slapped their butts with her shield. Then Evelynn purposely ruined her steps, making Ahri laugh. It was ruckus, but at least they enjoyed it. 

Now fast forward to their MAMA performance.

**"Up next, we have one of the hottest girl groups to show us that they got** **_More,_ ** **here is K/DA!"** The hosts announced and soon the stage went dim. Music started to fill the arena and fans immediately screamed their lungs out; telling things like 'step on me, Evelynn!', 'marry me, Akali!', 'squeeze me with your butt and arms, Kai'sa!', and 'drown me with your tails, Ahri!'. Of course they can't hold their gay™ whenever K/DA is around. Not even me. 

When the stage lightened up, K/DA was on stage in a stage outfit far from their usual ones; all of them were wearing pants, rubber shoes, jackets, and bags were slinged into their backs. It was really refreshing to see, especially Ahri and Evelynn were always wearing those deadly heels and skirts that can pop anytime. 

The upbeat song blared through the speakers of MAMA and everyone was taken aback; this is freshing to see in K/DA, as if they were taken to a trip back to their childhood where they would balance their school activities as well as living the best of their lives. 

Not that they knew of Ahri and Evelynn's childhoon, I mean, no one really knows. 

Of course, the opening line was for Kai'sa since one of the members from a band called Boy Story was also the main dancer of the group so it was befitting for her to take the lines. Akali followed her, taking the roles of the rappers of the group. Ahri took the main vocalist's line while Evelynn took the lead vocals.

Now leading the chorus which was first led by Kai'sa, Akali swiftly took the attention of everyone, proving herself as the lead dancer as well as a capable vocalist of the group. Now I badly want a song with Akali singing for a change. 

The song lands in a dance break and Kai'sa it, followed by Akali who pounded the bags turned drums. The three shook the bag, Akali hurriedly removed her backpack from her back and the three of them swayed to the left as Ahri pushed them. Everyone places the bag down on the floor, they made a square using their arms before opening it up, imitating a fan; left arm near the legs while the right is up in the air before they spun around, picking their bags up. 

Everyone sang the lines together as the song came into a close, posing for the camera with bright smirks and smiles on their faces. But what's different is that they abandoned all the magazine model worthy poses and opted to do a cool pose which drove everyone crazy. 

The stage dimmed once again, the back up dancers took the stage and danced to an instrumental before the stage lightened up again but this time K/DA was in a different costume; it was similar to a chef but hinted with traditional Korean embroidery and such. They looked stunning I got to be honest. 

The crowd still went wild of course, it was a memorable time seeing K/DA performing two boy group songs and not to mention they did it with live vocals. They totally ate it up to be honest. After the special stage, K/DA retreated back stage and prepared for their next performance with POP/STARS and MORE. While resting, Akali and Evelynn were playing bottle throw and noises coming from the two echoed throughout the busy room. 

Ahri and Kai'sa watched them like the supportive parents they are. **"I'm glad they're coming around. It's hard to see them apart really."** Ahri says. **"But they gotta do something about that sexual tension, it reeks."**

**"Let them be, Ahri. I'm sure they'll figure that one out sooner or later."** Kai'sa answers after drinking water. **"100,000 won says the fans especially the Akalynn fans are gonna go crazy when they see the dance practice once it's uploaded."**

**"100,000 won says that the fans especially the Akalynn fans would not only go crazy but will also make fanarts and fanfics about it."** Ahri challenged, Kai'sa smirked at her. 

**"Deal."**

Indeed the fans went crazy after the dance practice was uploaded weeks after their MAMA performance, Kai'sa paid Ahri because she was right; the fans really did make fanfics and fanarts about it while losing their minds. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akali's idea during their dance practice and the costumes used were actually a reference to this too busy dance practice, copy the link below to check it out.
> 
> https://youtu.be/1yZhMCUIfZE
> 
> imma check for the typos tomorrow, it's almost midnight when i finished this and i got class early in the morning so yeah, wish me luck and forgive me for the mistakes and typos. also, please do drop your thoughts down, i'm listening to every suggestion and such!


	6. Step Five: Accompany Her in Rap Battles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let's make a bonfire out of roasted people shall we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i placed a bit of karma's backstory before she became as k/da's very strict yet caring manager, also i placed a reference of @lumen_sky's fanart in this chapter since i am very much in love with her fanarts and cosplays 
> 
> (you should check her twitter out guys, i really love her evelynn cosplays and also she is a akalynn shipper)

Another normal day for K/DA.

But surprisingly, the manor is peaceful unlike the past few weeks where the humble abode was bothered by the shenanigans the four idols had caused. The gumiho and the Void’s version of the Flash is at the pool, chillin like a villain. The ninja turned rapper and succubus slash diva is at the gaming room, destroying each other in Tekken. If you think this day is peaceful and this section of Evelynn’s guide is the only sane part, think again. The word ‘sane’ doesn’t exist in K/DA’s dictionary. Let alone peace.

In the background, you can hear the speakers of the manor softly playing Really by BLACKPINK; Ahri probably has her phone connected to the Bluetooth of the speakers again. Or maybe it’s Karma since she slept on the manor again, too lazy to go back to her own apartment in Gangnam. Kai’sa enters the manor using the back door connected from the backyard, in hand were two empty glasses. 

**“Having fun, Bokkie?”** Karma says, as she entered the kitchen. A yawn escaped the manager’s lips as she scratched her head, her shirt riding up, revealing her abs. The dancer craned her head towards her and smiled, silently telling Karma that she really did have fun. **“How long have you been in the pool?”**

**“Probably for two hours now.”** Kai’sa sliced new oranges and peeled it, throwing the skin into the bin while the rest into the blender. **“Ahri wanted to learn how to swim but she kept clinging to me while yelling her lungs out.”**

**“Aren’t foxes afraid of water?”**

**“Maybe?”**

**“Just drown her if I were you.”** Karma deadpanned. **“I did teach her once but it was a hundred years ago, just in case you're trying to craft some murderous intent inside your head.”** Karma snickered, pulling out the coffee beans and started grinding them in the mixer. **“During World War II, I got reincarnated as a US soldier— sergeant to be exact, while she and Evelynn were actually in the area I was positioned in. I didn’t know they actually tried to find me by tracking my soul essence."**

**"You knew Eve and Ahri way back then?"** Akali's voice rang behind them and saw the trio— Ahri, Evelynn, and Akali — entering the kitchen. Karma turned around and nodded. **“You haven’t told anything about what you guys are up to before K/DA was formed. Anything you like to share with us, man?”**

Karma scratched her head. **“Well, I ain’t got interesting shit going on with my life before K/DA even started. Got reincarnated thousands of times over the course of centuries, in fact, most of the time I got reincarnated at least ten times in a course of a century.”** She says. **“But my boring life got interesting, weird, and crazy** **when these two,”** The manager then pointed at the duo with fangs and claws. **“Showed up out of nowhere.”**

Akali and Kai’sa turned towards the two for confirmation and the diva nodded. **“It’s true, darling. We met her by accident in Japan; she worked for the** **_shogun_ ** **while we were taking refuge in Edo. Ahri sensed a strong yet** **_awfully_ ** **familiar soul essence in the area so we looked for the source, and it led us towards the** **_shogun_ ** **’s highest skilled samurai. His name is Hideo, but we never knew about anything other than his name.”**

**“We kept wondering what she was until we found her again in Auxerre, fighting for the French alongside Joan of Arc.”** Ahri added. **“I sensed her soul essence and I told Eve about it, so we looked for her and we found her in one of the abandoned houses, waiting for us.”**

Karma snickered, pouring the brewed coffee into a mug and stirred it. **“Yeah, I waited for them ‘cause I knew from the very beginning that they were** **_more_ ** **than human. So** **—”** The doorbell rang, cutting the manager off. Everyone whipped their heads towards the door, and Karma pit patted her way towards it. 

But the moment Karma saw who was on the other side of the door, she slammed the door so hard that the living room rattled a bit. 

**"What the fuck—"** Ahri got cut off by the door bell again and Karma groaning loudly. They heard the door swung open and they took a peek on who the hell made Karma angry early in the morning. 

**"What the** ** _actual fuck_** **are** **YOU doing here?"** Karma questions. The suspect raised their hands in surrender, you don't wanna face Karma's wrath seriously. 

**"I'm here to see Evelynn, is she here?"**

**"No, she isn't Tobias. And I—"**

Tobias aka Twisted Fuck— I mean Twisted Fate saw Evelynn peeking from the kitchen alongside the rest of K/DA and immediately perked up, pushing Karma aside, he enters the manor as if he owns the fucking place. No manners, seriously. 

**"Evelynn! Babe! I miss you!"**

Before Tobias could even take a step near Evelynn, the three remaining members have already stepped in to stop him; Akali has her kunai (that for some reason I don't know how she got it), Ahri's nine tails were visible and her magic orb was floating in her palm, Kai'sa's cannons were already glowing and ready to strike any time. 

**"Take a step more I'll make you into a human sushi."** Akali warned. Tobias glared at her. 

**"Who do you think you are** **_midget?_ ** **Don't you recognize who you're dealing with?"** Wrong move, Tobias. Prepared to get roasted. 

**"I don't care, twink."** Evelynn stiffled a laugh. **"Now get outta here before I make your dick a inch smaller than it is right now."** Akali growled, raising her kunai slightly and without breaking the eye contact between her and Tobias. 

**"Oh yeah? Try me, bitch."** Tobias growled back. 

**"Hey, hey, hey! What's causing all the ruckus?"**

Karma groaned as she turned around, her worst nightmare coming into life; standing in the doorway was K/DA's male (and assistant, she's still technically in charge of the girls, this fucker only becomes relevant when she's not available) manager, Rakan aka the King of Narcissists. 

**"I invited my man,"** Rakan zoomed by Karma and slinged his arm into Tobias' shoulder. **"Tobias for breakfast since we wanted to talk about something."**

**"What the hell do you thing are you doing, Rakan? You know I can tell Xayah of the bullshit you're brewing."** Karma says, marching towards the assistant manager. Rakan raised his arms and motioned for her to calm down.

**"Chill, oh mighty spirit, I bring peace and offering for our diva over here."** Rakan motioned towards the mentioned woman. **"She got an acting gig with Tobias and we tried calling you but apparently, you didn't answer yesterday."**

**"Oh, really? Oh my god, wait I'm sorry if I haven't."** Karma says sarcastically. **"I was busy dealing with the** **_shit_ ** **you made, what was that? Oh yeah, the one you crashed into Mr. Kang's car because you were too drunk to drive? Or is that the one you trashed a party because you were jealous Xayah is getting both the bitches and men but no one tries to notice you because of your yee-yee ass haircut?"**

**"How dare you call my hair a 'yee-yee ass haircut'?! I understood that reference you know!"** Rakan shrieked in offense, raking his hair to show how glorious it was. 

**"I made** **_sure_ ** **you did, knowing you got a pea-sized brain."**

Rakan pouted, clearly annoyed and offended. Tobias turned his attention to Evelynn but Ahri and Kai'sa raised an eyebrow at him, making him back away a bit. He has no fear, but those two? They scare the heck out of him. Don't even try to add Karma up whenever she's all riled up, she's a different story. 

**"What do you mean acting gig? With this guy?"** Akali pointed to Tobias. **"Hell no, she isn't gonna do it."**

**"How dare you decide in her behalf?"**

**"We get to say shit in this, so shut up before I decide to reenact Levi and Zeke's scene in Shingeki No Kyojin and shove this kunai right in your throat."**

**"Darling, calm down."** Evelynn said softly at the maknae, placing her hand into the woman's shoulder. **"Down, foxy. You too Kai'sa."** Ahri growled lowly before her fox tails fell slowly, the orb disappearing in her hands. Kai'sa lowered her canons. **"I'm sorry, Rakan. But I don't wish to accept the acting role being offered to me."**

**"What?!"** Rakan screamed, Karma snickered. _Attagirl._ **"What do you mean by 'not accepting'?!"**

Evelynn rolled her eyes, she really doesn't like repeating herself in front of stupid people except her members (but they are a different kind of stupid though, not like these two assholes). Tobias was taken aback as well. Also she doesn't need to explain; she very well knew that there were no acting jobs being offered to her, if there is one, they would contact her personally before informing Karma (because she's the manager of the group and they don't have their own respective managers to handle their solo activities) and not Rakan. 

**"Eve, don't you want to be my partner in this? This drama would be fun! You as the female lead and I, the very handsome leading man, will kick the ratings off the charts! Also, it would help your group's popularity to skyrocket as well! A lot of my fans will support you!"**

**"Tobias,"** Evelynn started. **"First of all,** **_fuck you._ ** **Second,** **_fuck you._ ** **Third, we do not need your help in making our group popular. You've** **_clearly_ ** **underestimated us, darling. We are already adored by everyone around the globe and they are** **_very_ ** **willing to fall down before my feet. Fourth, I made it clear before that I don’t want to see you again so stop pushing your lame-ass into my personal space. Fifth, pick up your balls and get out of my house, you're stinking up the place with your ego. And lastly, you're ugly as hell and if I will be picking between you and Akali, I would go for my maknae."**

Akali clearly blushed on the last part. But she is still angry. Yep, angry.

**"You heard her, Tobias. Get out of the house before I turn you into a roasted twink— oh wait, you already are a roasted twink."** Ahri teased, Akali laughed out loud. **"You too Rakan, you know that very clearly that foxes eat birds right? And right now,"** The gumiho licked her fangs. **"I'm craving for Vastayan liver."**

Rakan bolted out of the mansion before Tobias could even move, Tobias groaned and threw his hands up in the air, stomping angrily on his way out. Karma used her magic to close the door, K/DA finally reunited with peace, silence, and serenity. 

But Kai'sa decided to throw all of that. 

**"Wait, do foxes really eat birds?"**

**"Oh, Bokkie…"**

The girls never spoke about that matter until midnight came when Evelynn caught Akali coming down the stairs, fully dressed and clearly heading out. 

**"Where are you going, 'Kali? It's already midnight, Kai'sa and Ahri might get worried."**

**"I'm heading out."** Akali says, stopping by Evelynn. **"I'm gonna go and find someone to fight."**

**"What? Dear, don't let your emotions decide your actions. It's too dangerous, you might end up getting hurt and I won't pay for your hospital bills."**

**"What the— Eve, no one gets hurt in a rap battle."**

_Oh._ Evelynn jumped into conclusions a way too early than she should be. **"I— I'm sorry, I think I took that differently. Be careful then, darling."** Evelynn turned around and decided to leave but Akali stopped her midway.

**"Wait, Eve!"** Akali says. **"Will… Will you come with me tonight?"**

And so, here is how Evelynn found herself in the streets in the middle of the night clad in her hoodie and jeans, watching Akali destroy street rappers one by one.

_Guess you really can't stop her._ Evelynn thought as the host of the rap battle declared Akali as the winner, good thing the man who went against Akali was a good sport and cheered for her after she won, thanking her even for the experience of having a rap battle with the one and only Rogue of K/DA. 

But the next one was suprisingly different from the last one, he reminded Evelynn so much of Tobias. His pride and ego reeked that she almost gagged on how the scent invaded her nostrils. Her lashers instinctively came out so she secluded herself in a corner where no one could see her. 

The man kept inching near Akali whenever it's his turn to rap, Akali backed away but the man kept pressing further, and when he got Akali off guard his hands immediately flew towards Akali's neck, choking her. 

**"Yo man! Not cool!"** Akali croaked out as she tried to break free, air was slowly being crushed away from her throat. Luckily for her, her bestie Evelynn was able to whip a lasher into the man, throwing him into the side much harder than she originally thought. The man's grip came off from Akali and she wheezed on how much air she lost. 

**"Are you alright, 'Kali?"** Evelynn rushed to her side. Akali was still wheezing. **"Come, let's take you home."**

Evelynn made sure Akali was safe and sound inside her car before she hopped on into the driver seat, turning the ignition on, and speeding away from the place. Silence basked the two until Akali spoke out as they passed by Han River. 

**"I can take care of him you know?"**

**"Really, dear? You were not able to break free from his grasp and I could hear you choking."**

**"I can still take care of him."** Akali grumbled, crossing her arms like a kid. Evelynn laughed at the sudden sulking of the maknae. **"But hey, thanks Eve. You saved my ass back there."**

**"Anytime, darling."**

Silence came in and danced against them. Evelynn halted when a red stoplight came up, in the distance she could see an ambulance tending to a car accident that probably occured minutes before they came. 

**"You know, you're the very first person who I invited and actually went with me in my rap battles."** Akali said, her eyes trained on the window. She could see Evelynn's curious look staring before her. **"Irelia was never a big fan of me going out in these rap battles, saying that they're too edgy or something. And so I never tried to invite her out, but when I felt my gut telling me to invite you, I swallowed my fear and did it. Good thing you agreed."**

**"I was worried about you, Kali. God knows what might happened to you, and I was right. Someone tried to choke the life out of you. But that's not all,"** Akali turned around, a fond smile was etched on Evelynn's face. **"I wanted to see how** **_my_ ** **maknae destroys everyone with her raps. And I was impressed, you exceeded my expectations."**

Akali was dumbfounded, clearly in shock that Evelynn just praised her and finally took notice of her. After all this time. **"Thanks, Eve."** She says after a few minutes of silence. 

Of course, once they got home, Akali got an earful from her fake parents about the importance of not going out late at night and tasked Evelynn to look after Akali from now on every time she goes into her little escapades. Akali smiled while Evelynn chuckled. 

**"I mean, could we ever resist you, huh Akali? But we ain't the only ones whipped for you."** Ahri says with a smirk before pulling Kai'sa away, leaving a confused Akali and a really angry (not really, she's just flustered) Evelynn. 

  
**"Hey, Ahri!"** Akali called out. **"What do you mean by that? Ey! Don't walk away from me, unnie!"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i noticed that i used my original pseud instead of the one i usually use on this fic (pringlesstronghot) so yeah, i changed it since i didn't noticed it last night because i was so sleepy
> 
> also about the yee-yee ass haircut references, step six would explain why the hell kda is so obsessed in using it. no hate on twisted fate and rakan tho, i'm a rakan main and i really enjoyed his dialogues in the game. as for twisted fate, i really enjoy his skills although he is so hard to use like wtf


	7. Step Six: Take Her Out on a Proper Date (This Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's akali's birthday and evelynn has something up in her sleeves... kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda lame idk, i ain't good with romance y'all. guess it's time to find my own kai'sa or smth to reignite the gay in me. 
> 
> also finally, akalynn relationship development. fINALLY! and i've deleted the announcement, this is the real update. from now on i'll just put snippets of the lyrics to avoid my ass from getting into trouble.
> 
> akali's song of choice: latata - english version by (g)i-dle  
> evelynn's song of choice: dear maria, count me in by all time low

It was the time of the month once again. 

Akali woke up ten times energetic than usual, she did a flip as she stood up from bed. Rustling outside of her door made her know that everyone in the manor was awake and probably busy, so she immediately ran downstairs and was met with the fond smiles of her members and her manager which she returned two times brighter. 

**"Happy Birthday kiddo."** Karma ruffled the maknae’s hair as she entered the kitchen with her free hand, the manager nursed a cup of coffee on the right.  **“You’re up earlier than usual, did you smell Kai’sa cooking—?”**

**“OH MY GOD, IS IT RAMEN!?”** Akali almost knocked Karma’s coffee from her hand, luckily, the manager was able to evade on time.  **“KAI’SA PLEASE TELL ME IT’S RAMEN FOR MY BIRTHDAY, OR I’MMA KILL YOU.”**

**“Kali, no.”**

**“KALI YES!”**

Ahri winced on how loud Akali was, the gumiho was still half-asleep, a cup of tea in her hand. Evelynn watched the rogue pester the dancer with a soft smile. Until someone decided to nudge her, the diva craned her head and saw Karma looking down at her with an acknowledging snicker.  **“What?”**

**“I’m trusting you to make things right, Eve.”** Karma says softly but it was caught by the diva, turning her gaze into the maknae line across them. Ahri, who seemed to be fully awake, watched the two while urging them to fight.  **“After all the shit you’ve pulled, I’m pretty sure you know how much I wanted to drain the life out of you. But given that you’re trying hard to win the maknae over made me rethink my decision.”**

The manager’s gaze returned to the diva.  **“So, do yourself a favor and stop bitching around. I know how much you like Akali, you’re just too afraid of what you’re feeling.”** Karma says with a shrug before taking a sip of her coffee, leaving the diva stunned. 

**“Well, I gotta agree with Karma with that one.”** Ahri says with a soft smile on her face.  **“What are your plans?”**

Yeah, what is  _ exactly  _ her plan? She hasn't thought about it.

**“I don’t really know.”** Evelynn mutters. It was the first time the great Evelynn had no plans and it made Ahri raise an eyebrow.  **“This is new to me, Ahri. You know how much** **_I do not_ ** **chase after the people I like. They come to me.”**

**“This is the reason why you lost Akali in the beginning. Your ego is higher than Mt. Everest.”** Ahri deadpanned.  **“You gotta think of something for the maknae. Take her out on a date or something?”**

_ Date?  _ Evelynn thought. The last time they went out on date, Ahri and Kai’sa were on the verge of killing her for pushing the rouge's credit card into a limit. But now that she earned the trust of everyone again, she has to step her game up or else she'll lose to—

_ Ding dong!  _

For fucks sake. 

Akali rushed to the door and the literal embodiment of Evelynn's nightmares and great wall for Akalynn's happy ending was standing on the doorway with a bright smile.  _ Oh hell Akali did not!?  _

**"Yep, I invited Irelia!"** Akali says as if she read Evelynn's mind.  **"I hope you don't mind guys, I really want to spend time with the people I love and treasure."** _ LOVE?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOVE?! OH BACK OFF BITCH, AKALI'S MINE!  _ Evelynn's mind raged even if she kept a stoic expression on the outside.  **"Come on in, Lia!"**

**"Thanks for inviting me, Kali."** Irelia gleefully says,  _ too gleefully  _ for Evelynn's liking.  **"I got a gift for you! Here!"** The woman handed over a wrapped box and Akali's eyes twinkled, Evelynn swore she could crush the mug here and now but the murderous look on Kai'sa's face made her reconsider.  _ Do not even try to break my children, _ the dancer's face read. 

**"OH MY GOD! NO YOU DIDN'T!? THIS IS THE FINAL FANTASY VII REMAKE DELUXE EDITION!! PINCH ME I MUST BE DREAMING!"** Akali screeched, the gumiho stood up and walked past the two, grabbed a pillow and threw it with inhumane speed that I swore that it almost snapped Akali's neck into two. 

**"Are you satisfied? Now will you please stop screeching? If I go deaf or my ears bleed before the afternoon strikes, I'm throwing you into the Atlantic."** The gumiho turned to the rest.  **“So when are we going to eat? I’m hungry.”**

Everyone settled down and started eating Kai'sa's cooking which moved Akali to the point she was crying while eating at the same time. **_"Jesus, Akali. I cook for us everyday…"_ **

**_"I know, and I absolutely love it. Best birthday ever."_ **

And now that everyone is talking about Akali's plan for her birthday, Evelynn must think of something quick or else she'll lose to her number one enemy. One thing came into her mind. 

**"Akali, dear?"** She called out, and the said woman perked up.  **"I have a proposition for your birthday, think of it as my gift for you."** Ahri's ears swiveled towards the diva, why does she have the feeling that she isn't gonna like this one bit? 

**"Cool! What is it?"**

**"Since it is your birthday, I'll be your personal genie. You'll have,"** Evelynn stood up from her seat and went towards Akali, her clawed finger traced the rogue's collarbone and jaw.  **"** **_All of me_ ** **at your disposal."** The diva sensually said on the rapper's ear, Akali almost had a nosebleed.  **"You can have me do** **_anything_ ** **you want. And I mean** **_everything,_ ** **and that includes being your girlfriend for a day or permanently."** Evelynn chuckled lowly.  **"That is if you want, of course."**

Irelia looked at them scandalously but the trio (Kai'sa, Ahri, and Karma) knew this was coming. It was Evelynn they were talking about; the diva is going to get whatever she wants in the only way she knows. And it seemed to work since Akali wordlessly nodded.

Evelynn smiled and pulled Akali away from the kitchen. 

Fresh from the bath, Akali and Evelynn found themselves in one of the diva's sports cars, speeding throughout Seoul. Evelynn made sure the radio was playing decent music this time and not some random meme song; Dear Maria, Count Me In by All Time Low occupied the silence between the two. Akali craned her head and watched the diva drive into the streets of Seoul with such focus. 

**"Hey, I appreciate this. Thank you, Eve."**

Evelynn spared the rouge a glance.  **"Of course, dear. You are welcome."**

_ Without a doubt, you're all I dream about. _

And just exactly like that  Alex Gaskarth  sings the words Evelynn could never utter out loud to Akali. You might wonder where her confidence had gone? Try to look into the depths of the golden irises and you'll see two emotions;

Fear and love. 

Of course she was afraid. She rejected and used Akali in the past, and she couldn't help but to wonder if the maknae would reject her the same way; but using her then placing her into shit. There is a part of her that hopes Akali wouldn't do that but of course, karma (no not their manager) is up to get her ass. Not that she believes in that shit… Well, just a bit. Evelynn envied Ahri since she knew much about human emotions that she knew what to do in this kind of situation, but at the same time thanked that she was literally emotion free because if Akali decided to reject her, she wouldn't feel anything. That was a fucking lie of course, it would hurt her so much that she's willing to bury herself six feet underground.

But of course, there is love. It was very simple, no one can ever resist the maknae, not even her who never knew of emotions aside from pain and agony. Love was the very pill she could never, because she thought of love as a child's play. Something you should never bother trying to learn and experience. But when Akali came around, that changed; she taught her what love is, she made her feel the warmth of having someone around and someone to pester you, the fuzzy feeling whenever Akali laughs as they lock gazes. 

**"Hey, Eve?"** Akali cuts off the internal monologue of the diva.  **"Can you just spend the day with me in the marine park? I always wanted to see the penguins there."**

**"Of course, your wish is my command dear."**

Evelynn made a left turn and headed straight towards the place. As soon as they arrived, Evelynn parked the car, assisted Akali and then brought tickets for them. 

**"** **_Sugoi._ ** **"** Akali says as she brought her head closer to one of the aquariums.  **"Hey Eve, did you know that octopuses can feel the pain two times more than humans do?"**

Evelynn didn't know Akali was a huge nerd.  **"Really now? How about we try amputating one of their legs and I'll be the judge of that?"**

**"Eve no, please. Let the octopus live."** Akali frowned. Evelynn chuckled. 

**"I'm just kidding darling, I do not hurt animals. Only foolish men and boys."**

**"Maybe you just hate their yee-yee—"**

**"We should seriously take GTA V away from you, darling. Ever since you and Ahri played that game, you cannot stop referencing Lamar’s scene with Franklin."** Evelynn cuts off.  **"Your meme is getting old, that is so 2016-ish. We should reference something new.”**

**"Hey, I always loved that scene."** Akali protested.  **"But well, I guess you're right."** The two continued to walk down the hall until a frown appeared in Akali's face.  **"Wait, how did you know memes? I thought you were a grandma?"**

**"Who said that?"** Evelynn looked at her with full offense. 

**"Ahri did."**

**"That bitch is dead to me."**

They headed towards the penguin enclosure and Akali took time to mingle with the penguins while Evelynn watched from afar, taking pictures of the rapper silently.  **_“Eve! Look! This penguin looks like you!”_ ** The rapper said one time, carrying a penguin that indeed awfully looked like the diva. Despite her dismissal about the fact that the penguin indeed looks like her, Evelynn can’t help but to swoon at the grin Akali sent her.

The more they strolled, the more Evelynn realized how she really felt about Akali. She was really  _ stupidly in love  _ with the rapper. What’s more interesting is that Akali reached out and intertwined their fingers together, making both them heat up.

**“Any more requests, darling?”**

Evelynn and Akali got out of the marine park and went back to the car. The rogue looked at her before humming in thought. **“Let’s just stroll around, yeah?”** Akali smiled. Evelynn started the car.

**“Alright, dear.”**

The two strolled around for hours; Akali insisted that they should stop by every hour in Evelynn’s favorite shops and spots in Seoul which the diva agreed. She can’t even say no anyways, she is her genie for the day after all. They ended up somewhere near the Han River when the sun started to set over the tall buildings. Yes, it was K/DA’s favorite spot in the city, it always did wonders to them; the stress, the thoughts, and everything in between always disappears whenever they drop by in this place. Maybe the waters carried them away? No one knows. Evelynn turned off the engine and Akali hopped off the car, opting to sit on the hood. Evelynn watched as the cold breeze passed by the rapper and made her blue & yellow locks dance into the air. Akali then fished her phone from her back pocket and played a random song.

**“I had a great time, Eve. No joke.”** Akali says, smiling softly.  **“I got to know you better after the trips we had after our marine park date.”** _ Oh, she really considers it a date? Well, it is after all.  _ **“Thank you.”** **  
  
**

**“Like I said dear, you are always welcome.”** Evelynn approached the hood when Akali patted the empty space beside her. The diva sat down and the two were basked again in silence.  **“I’m glad you enjoyed it.”** **  
**  


**“Did you?”** Akali craned her head towards the diva, grey eyes meeting golden ones.

_ Ay, yo, you know what? I'm waiting for ya, I only want ya _

_ They say I'm loca, but hey, whatever, I only want ya _ __

Evelynn inched closer to Akali, breaths hitting each other. The diva smiled. 

_ Running the red light, move it now left right, we going all night _

_ I'll take you higher, set it on fire, _

**“Of course.”**

**_You're my desire._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i feel like i'm a fifth wheel or something while writing this. and yes, i experienced writer's block because i wanted to make this chapter very special for akalynn and annoy the hell out of kahri cause the moms are tired of them trying to pin each other. also please do tell ur mind abt this cause i really ain't confident with this romance thing.


	8. Step Seven: Watch Anime With Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in between anime, doubts, and cigarettes, evelynn wasn't sure if she should be doing this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and yes, double update. just a take on the conflicts inside evelynn's head. i got this idea after listening to slump by stray kids.
> 
> (edited some parts that should be changed, i was too sleepy last night forgive me)

Evelynn tossed and turned on her bed, it has been months after Akali's birthday and the last time she got proper sleep. There was this unspoken feeling ramming her head and heart and it was starting to take a toll on her, of course she did her best not to let it show or else Ahri wouldn't stop pestering her about it.

She decided to use Kai'sa's breathing technique to calm her mind down, but she wasn't even halfway when a booming voice erupted out of thin air that snapped her concentration into half. 

**_“Omae wa mou… shindeiru.”_ **

**_“NANI!?”_ **

Ahri’s ears swivel at the source of the sound as she passes by the hallway of the second floor on her way to pester her girlfriend, making her stop in her tracks to eavesdrop. Exactly at the moment, Evelynn emerges from her room with an annoyed frown in her face. 

**“What the hell is going on and why are there men screaming inside our manor? Did you kidnap someone, Foxy?”**

**“What? No.”** Ahri says. **“I ain’t on a murderous spree like you do. Those days are over for me.”** The gumiho’s ears flicked at the familiar laughter coming from one of the rooms. **“Apparently, it’s our maknae line again. Probably watching anime.”**

**“Ani...me?”** Evelynn trailed off, frown disappearing. **“What is anime?”** **  
**

**“What, you don't know anime?”** Blue eyes blinked fast in confusion while Evelynn shrugged. Ahri sighed. **“Anime is Japanese animation mostly adapted from** **_mangas_ ** **, it’s famous around the world. Does** **_Naruto_ ** **,** **_Noragami_ ** **,** **_Shingeki no Kyojin_ ** **, and** **_Tokyo Ghoul_ ** **ring a bell to you?”** Evelynn shook her head. **“Guess you need to know more than just castles and medieval textbooks,** **_Grandma._ ** **"**

**"How dare you call me grandma?"** Evelynn gritted her teeth. **"I'm only older than you by—"** The smug smile in Ahri's face tells the diva that she already lost the argument in the beginning. **"Ugh. You're insufferable."**

**"Love you too. Now let's go crash into the maknae's room, I'mma snatch Kai, we need to go shopping."**

The hair down gfs found their ponytail gfs watching _Fist of the North Star_ on the TV, sitting on the floor and chips littered around them. Ahri immediately wrapped her tail into Kai'sa while Evelynn sat down beside Akali who patted the empty space on her right. 

**"Hey, Kai. We need to shop more ingredients for that carbonara I'm planning to make."** Ahri says, purring as Kai'sa gave her a scritch behind the ear. The dancer hummed as she took Ahri's hand, excusing themselves from the diva and rapper before leaving the room. 

**"Tell me all the details, Kali!"** Kai'sa teased, but apparently the dense rouge doesn't get the hidden meaning of what she said. 

**"No! That's spoiling!"** She called after the dancer. Kai'sa audibly groaned outside the room before peeking her back into the door. 

**"Not that you idiot!"**

Akali's brain re-processed everything until a blush crept into her cheeks. **"S-shut up!"** The rapper dodged the knowing smirk coming from Ahri who was peeking from behind the rapper and Evelynn's gaze on her. 

A boisterous laugh came from the dancer before they fully disappeared from the rapper's nose. Akali noticed that Evelynn was silent the whole time, turns out she was actually watching the anime playing before her. **"What are you watching, Akali?"** Evelynn says when she felt Akali's gaze unto her. 

**"Oh, um,** **_Fist of the North Star_ ** **."** Akali says. 

**"Darling,"** Evelynn called out, Akali hummed. **"Can you teach me this whole anime thing?"** Akali raised her eyebrows. **"I feel left out since Ahri knew something about anime while I don't."**

This was the first time Evelynn showed her vulnerability around the rapper and Akali was taken aback. But for Evelynn, it wasn't the first time that showed her vulnerability around others; the first time she did was around Ahri, of course demons flock together you know? But since she and Akali grew even closer than before, it was a whole different story. The diva looked up and saw fondness and understanding swirling in the eyes of the rouge that it reflected in her smile. 

**"Sure thing. Here,"** Akali reached out for the remote and changed the anime currently playing on the TV. **"I have a favorite out of all the animes I've watched, it's called** **_Tower of God_ ** **. I'm sure you'll like it too."**

Evelynn nodded as the first episode of the said anime played. The anime was about a boy named Baam and his mission to climb the top of the Tower to follow the tracks of Rachel, his best friend, who climbed the tower in order to see the stars. 

It reminded so much of their beginnings; Akali desperately chased Evelynn while she strongly sought out her personal selfish desires that she pushed and used Akali around just to get what she wanted. Khun and Rak, Baam's teammates and friends, protected him so much that it reminded Evelynn of Ahri and Kai'sa's hostility during the mall incident. 

**_"It's our job to look after Kali, she had been through so much. And we don't need another one to hurt her and make her feel that the world doesn't need someone like her."_ ** Ahri said one time when she confronted her after they came back from the mall. Her fangs snarled, nine tails stood in hostility, while foxfire swirled around the gumiho. **_"I don't care if you're my best friend, Eve. I'll kill you where you stand if you try to hurt her again. Not even Kai'sa would object on that."_ **

But just like Baam, Akali never gave up on Evelynn. She allowed her to come back and redeem her mistakes. And now their roles were reversed; it was now Evelynn's turn to be in Baam's shoes. _Do I really deserve this?_ Evelynn thought as she mindlessly watched the scenes unfold before her. 

Damn, she didn't know watching anime could send her into a feels trip. 

She was so occupied that she didn't not notice that they breezed through many episodes and the ending credits for the one they were currently on started to play. Evelynn snapped out of her thoughts when Akali tapped her on the shoulder. **"How was it?"**

**"It… Was good, darling. I like it."** Evelynn forced a smile at the rapper who didn't seem to notice that it was fake. **"Say, can we watch the next episode some other time? My head is aching and I need to rest."**

**"Gee, stop staying up all night Eve! Also, don't worry. Anytime alright? Just holler at me if you want to watch, also drink your medicine!"**

**"You're the one to talk, you literally passed out one time on the table due to drowsiness."** Evelynn chuckled as she stood up, Akali whined. **"Thank you, Kali."**

**"Like I said, anytime."**

And with that Evelynn left the room and headed towards somewhere that was located three doors away from the maknae's room. 

**"I need a cigarette."**

Karma looked up from her laptop and found the diva's figure looming over her. **"What?"**

**"Do I have to repeat myself?"**

**"Do you think I would say 'what?' if I heard anything you just said?!"** Karma complained. Evelynn narrowed her eyes at the manager. 

**"I said,** **_I need a cigarette_ ** **."**

Karma wordlessly reached for the drawer and drew a box of cigarettes, the diva immediately reached out to it but Karma pulled it away just before her fingertips could touch it. Evelynn tutted in annoyance and Karma raised an eyebrow. 

**"Calm your horses down, young lady. I'm going to join you,"** Karma closed her laptop and stood up. **"I can't just leave you all alone with my cigars, you might finish them off."**

They headed off towards the porch and Karma handed Evelynn over a stick and the lighter. **"So, what's bothering ya? You don't usually ask a cigar from me unless someone's messin' with your organised brain."**

Evelynn took a long huff before exhaling all the smoke, handing the lighter back to Karma. Silence invaded the both of them and only the flicker of the lighter could be heard. Evelynn turned towards Karma minutes later and found the manager patiently waiting for her to speak up. Well, it was time to open up to her other long time best friend (don't tell Karma she said that). 

**"Is it normal to feel hopeless when you're in love with someone?"**

Karma exhaled the grey smoke before chuckling. **"Yeah, it is. Sometimes you would wonder if you have a chance to get the person you love, hate yourself even— for not doing a damn thing — which can be pretty tiring for the mind."**

It took minutes for Evelynn to reply. **"I'm** **afraid Akali is going to leave me, that she was playing with me the same way I did with her before. And with Irelia in the picture, I am afraid she is going to win Akali over, that I am not doing anything that much."** The golden orbs told the green ones that she was conflicted with what she was currently feeling. The manager took another long huff before exhaling, smoke coming out as she spoke. 

**"You know Eve, trust me it really is okay to feel doubts and fear. But that shouldn't stop you, even if you see others trying their ways with the person you love, just continue running and do your best to win her. Love isn't always rainbows and sunshine, Eve. Always remember that. Love can also be black and white, hot or cold, made up of thousands of islands or just be a lonely one. I know you're afraid because you did reject her in the past and trust me, Akali won't leave you. She's a simp for you and given the** **_inseparable_ ** **bond that you guys made over the past few days, I'm sure that wouldn't end in the bitter ending you were worrying about. Just give it time. Also, it's not my business to eavesdrop, but I know you and Akali will get the happy ending you deserve. And all of us are willing to help you out in your paths, the same way Baam's friends did for Baam to reach Rachel. "**

**"Wait, you knew—"** Evelynn frowned but Karma just smiled. 

**"Yep I do, I watched that anime with Akali multiple times before. So it wasn't strange for her to suggest that to you, she really loved that one. That anime was good to be honest."** Karma flicked the bud of the cigarette to remove the excess. **"So, just like Ahri said, _if you start_** ** _running you might catch her._ ** **"**

Karma smiled as she patted Evelynn in the back before exhausting the cigar and threw the remains in the trash. **"You've come so far, don't give up now."**

The manager disappeared inside the manor, leaving the diva alone on the porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really love tower of god and i have been patiently waiting for the second season, it was so good. i recommend that to everyone as well as the animes mentioned if you haven't watched it.
> 
> i'm imagining ahri watching inuyasha and she's like "i'm a better kitsune" while kaisa sat beside her shaking her head on how her furry girlfriend is trying to compare herself with an anime character.
> 
> thoughts?


	9. Step Eight : Show Your Assets By Dancing Sexily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sometimes sexiness can help you achieve what you want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes, i've always wanted to see ahri and evelynn perform something sexy that it makes every gay out there lose their minds. 
> 
> watch the link below to visualise ahrilynn's dance, blackpink's lisa and the trainees really slayed this song. 
> 
> song of choice for this chapter - i'm not yours by jolin tsai and amuro namie (youth with you version) https://youtu.be/oNMz3GOH_L0

It wasn't a secret that a lot of people (including their fans aka BLADES, to their fellow members, and basically the rest of the human population) knew that Evelynn and Ahri have a body capable of making a straight woman go gay or making a gay go straight, or both, or just literally die on the spot; the coca cola curves, blessed boobs, seductive smiles, dat ass, and thicc™ "choke me with those" thighs. It affects everyone that even Kai'sa will throw hands just to make sure no one touches or stares at her foxy girlfriend. Akali, on the other hand, was just neutral with it even if she was a huge sucker for Evelynn's ass.

(There was one time Kai'sa caught Sona of Pentakill and Ahri's ex girlfriend, Sarah Fortune, staring at Ahri's ass one time when they invited them into a party before the events of NO 808 even happened. Akali swore Kai'sa almost blew them into the void and had to stop her by enlisting Ahri to keep the dancer occupied.) 

Of course, Evelynn knew of Akali's hidden weakness when she caught the rapper staring at her plump ass every time they stretched before and after dance practice and now that Evelynn is a woman on a mission, she's planning to turn this against the unsuspecting rogue. 

By dancing. 

And she needs help to pull this off, luckily the perfect person to help her out was currently in the kitchen and having a home date with her foxy girlfriend. 

**"You want me to what now?"** Kai'sa asked with bewilderment as she stopped stirring the spaghetti sauce she was making. Ahri frowned as she eavesdropped from the corner of the kitchen as she mixed the ingredients needed to make _shanghai_ . **"Can you please repeat that, I wanted to make sure I ain't going crazy or something."**

**"I am sure you heard me clearly, Bokkie."** Evelynn leaned against the kitchen counter. **"I wanted to surprise the rogue with something near to my nature; seduction. And you're the perfect person to help me with my plan."**

**"Nope, nope!"** Kai'sa threw her hands in the air, shaking her head. **"I'm not going to help you with that, why do people ask me to help them out with their plans? Seriously!"**

Poor Bokkie, but Evelynn is not sorry. Ahri was lucky to bag the person that was blessed by whoever god was out there. You get what I mean, Kai'sa is _both_ pretty and talented to the point you'll wonder what the hell were you doing when some god decided to shower the Earth with looks and talent? That's right, sleeping while Kai’sa is on a fucking scuba suit, swimming her hearts out. 

(And I gotta be honest, while writing this I am hella jealous. When will I get my own girlfriend?) 

**"Come on, Bokkie."** Evelynn slithered her arms on the dancer's midriff and Kai'sa gulped. **"I know you wouldn't say no to anyone~ not even me."** She purred, Kai'sa sent silent signals to the woman across the counter as Evelynn brought herself dangerously close to Kai'sa's ear. She stopped midway as someone yanked her from behind, it was clear that the gumiho had enough of Evelynn being touchy with her girlfriend. 

Ahri crossed her arms after forcing the diva to look at her, Evelynn only blinked in faux innocence. **"Don't even try seducing her because Kai'sa won't be teaching you that dance, I will. So get your perfectly manicured yet covered with fake claws hands off of my girlfriend or I'll turn you into demon meat. Meet me at the dance studio after lunch."**

After the nerve-wracking scene in the kitchen, Kai'sa had to convince Ahri that she didn't like a bit of what Evelynn did to her and instead was nervous for the succubus' state, given that she (Ahri) had been glaring at them as if she would murder the both of them on the spot if Evelynn or Kai'sa doesn't make a move to stop it. Luckily her girlfriend did or she probably had burnt the manor down to the ground. 

**"Took you long enough."** Ahri says as Evelynn enters the dance studio inside their manor. The diva rolled her eyes as she placed down her bag next to Ahri's. 

**"I was only late for** **_one minute_ ** **, Ahri."**

**"Time is precious, Eve~"** Ahri singsonged as she tied her hair into a ponytail. **"So, ready for Ahri's dance lessons?"**

**"Why do I have a feeling that this is not going to end well, Foxy?"**

**"Oh come on, don't you trust me? I have been dancing half of my life to the point I can even dance on very high heels. Kai'sa says I'm a great dancer! This is a good one Eve, trust me."** Ahri brought her hands together, tail wagging in excitement. Evelynn chuckled in amusement. **"I have a song suggestion for you actually. You wanna take a listen."**

**"Well, do I even have a choice?"**

Ahri only smiled as she connected her phone into the Bluetooth speaker, and soon beats familiar to Evelynn invaded the dance room. Ahri slid into the middle of the room and started dancing to the choreography she found on the internet along the song which hooked the diva after Ahri dropped that _ass_ on the floor and shook it, making her perfectly made eyebrows raise in surprise. 

The gumiho could only smirk as the diva continued to watch her from afar while she continued her routine. When the song ended, Ahri huffed. **"So, how was it?"**

**"Not bad, foxy."** Evelynn smiled, clapping her hands. **"Now where do I sign for your dance class?"**

Karma passed by the dance room and heard the shared laughter between the two _supernatural beings_ , as she dubbed, accompanied by faint footsteps. She could only shake her head on whatever the two were brewing behind those doors. 

**"Why do I get the feeling I'm gonna call the ambulance for this chapter?"** Karma muttered to herself as she tilted her head in wonder, after a while she decided to tuck that thought behind her head and continue her way to the kitchen. **"Hey, Bokkie! Is my spaghetti ready?"**

Oh you will, trust me Karma. 

Kai'sa dragged Akali into the dance room weeks later followed by Karma who was currently arguing with Riven through text with one hand while holding her coffee on the other. The dance room was dark and Kai'sa ushered the two to sit on the floor, of course, she helped Akali out given that she can't see clearly in the dark like the rest and her clumsy ass is gonna turn her into another laughing stock for the rest of the month. Karma ignored them and perfectly planted her ass into the ground and continued to argue with Pentakill's manager. 

**"What are we doing here Bokkie?"** Akali whined. **"I was about to finish Watch_Dogs!"**

**"Shush, Kali. We're gonna watch this choreography that I'm eager to show you."** Kai'sa says, perfectly incorporating the acting skills she earned from the resident drama queen. **"Where the hell is the remote?"**

**"Wait, Ahri installed an LCD and projector into the dance room? Cool!"**

Karma sighed as she tucked the phone into her pocket and casually sipped on her coffee, waiting for whatever Kai'sa was brewing. At that exact moment, the said woman found the remote and played a random button. Lights suddenly went on near the mirrors, illuminating two silhouettes before them, music started to play in the background. Of course, complete with smoke effects. Don't ask where they got those. 

_Each time you failed, you just call me your girl._

The lights completely went on and the trio found Ahri and Evelynn standing there, wearing _respectful_ clothes that made Akali and Kai'sa's jaw drop while Karma spitted out her coffee. 

**"What in the fuck?"** Karma blinked as kept her gaze unto the two sexy women before her, not bothering to wipe the coffee residue in her lips.

Okay, Kai'sa didn't expect that Ahri and Evelynn's plan would actually turn out into a full tease without the strip. _She didn't mention anything about this, oh you're gonna regret this Ahri_. Kai'sa licked her lips as Ahri's gaze fell into her, a smirk appearing in the gumiho's lips. 

_You cast a spell._

_You made me melt._

_I'm back from hell._

_I'm not your girl_.

As Evelynn raked her hands across her chest, Akali can't help but to gulp loudly. The diva's gaze was into her, trapping her into her golden orbs. **"Fuck."** She hears Kai'sa whisper beside her but the rogue was too stunned to react. 

The dance break came and _holy shit_ Kai'sa and Akali could feel the blood boiling inside of them. _If I have a dick, it would be erect by now_ , the two thought as they watched Ahri and Evelynn drop into the floor and shook their ass in the air. _Fucking hell._

Karma had her jaw agape all this time and her mind has overloaded during the first part. 

_Everyone gets hit by the storm_

_Girls like us we ain't afraid_

Ahri and Evelynn dropped into their knees, right hand raising into the air and swaying it left to right, their right hand continued and raked it across their cheek, doing the same movement on their left hand before raising it into the air in order to flip themselves backwards. They stuck their ass into the air once again before _slowly_ lowering themselves into their left knee with their right leg extended on the ground so much the two maknaes' mouths watered at the sight. 

The second dance break came in and the two _supernatural beings_ made it more sensual yet powerful than the first dance break. And guess what, Kai'sa and Akali couldn't take it anymore. 

Blood suddenly erupted from their nose and they were thrown backwards, falling into the floor with a _thud_. 

That seemed to reboot Karma's brain. **"Oi! Guys! Holy shit, someone call 911!"** She says, but Ahri and Evelynn paid no attention. 

But the show continued and ended up minutes later, Karma still tried to shake the two awake who passed out after seeing too much sexiness in one dance. 

**"Jesus Christ! You know that Lisa almost broke the internet because of that dance break!"** Karma screeched. **"But using it as a mini strip show?? That is another level of illegal!"**

Ahri stuck her tongue out as she giggled. **"I'm sorry, Karma. We got carried away."**

**"You were not sorry, now call Soraka, we need help in healing these two."**

Akali groaned as she forced her heavy eyelids open, her vision was blurry yet she could make out one certain diva staring at her with an amused smile. **"Eve?"**

**"Hi darling. Did you sleep well?"**

**"What happened?"** Akali grunted as she propped herself up with her elbow. Evelynn smiled, leaning forward to brush the rapper's hair. 

**"You enjoyed our show** **_way too much._ ** **"**

_Oh._ The memory made Akali blush. **"Wha-what are you saying?"** Akali stammered. The diva chuckled as she stood up. 

**"Don't even try to deny it, darling. We know** **_how much you want me._ ** **"**

Akali could only shake her head. _Well it's true though, but she doesn't need to know._ **"You're too confident, Eve. Although I want to see more cute things from you than sexy ones, like seeing you on cat ears for example."**

Evelynn groaned as she rolled her eyes. **"You will never get what you want, Akali."** But deep inside, she liked the idea. 

_Maybe next time._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i don't know how to pull this chapter off without making it cringy enough. anyways, as you can see i am currently into chinese songs and ngl most of them are good. 
> 
> thoughts?


	10. Step Nine: Say Sappy Japanese Phrases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kai'sa proposes while things doesn't end well in evelynn and akali's side of the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love angst, really.

**“Hey Eve, you got a minute?”**

Evelynn looked up from her phone and saw Kai’sa standing on the doorway of her room, in her hand seemed to be one of Ahri’s old books. Perfectly crafted eyebrows went up as the diva curiously asked the reason why the dancer decided to drop by. Kai’sa enters the room and immediately points towards a certain phrase in the book.

**“How do you pronounce and write this?”**

**"It's** **_huggu shiyou,_ ** **here."** Evelynn reached out of a piece of paper and pen in her nightstand and started scribbling slowly for Kai'sa to see. 

_ハグしよう。_

**"Oh, I wasn't wrong to ask you about these. Thanks Eve."** Kai'sa says with a smile, taking the piece of paper from the diva. But the diva was curious about the sudden Japanese lesson. 

**"Say, Bokkie. Why did you ask me suddenly about this?"**

**"Um, I wanted to surprise Ahri for our second year anniversary. She's currently into this anime called Love Live Sunshine and I wanted to celebrate it with some cliché anime themed date by cosplaying one of the characters."** Kai'sa scratched her neck, smiling sheepishly. Evelynn crossed her arms with a smirk. 

**"I did not know you and Foxy are into role-playing."**

**"God Eve! This is not about sex!"** Kai'sa groaned. **"It doesn't mean we're having sex twenty-four seven that weren't allowed to enjoy the innocent things. Come on, you know how shallow Ahri's happiness is, I wanted to make this special for her."** The dancer pouted. 

Evelynn chuckled before standing up, ruffling the dancer's hair. **"For someone celebrating their second anniversary, someone is really going** **_all out,_ ** **no pun intended."** The voice of one certain rapper rang out behind Kai'sa. 

Akali was indeed standing in the doorway, leaning in the door frame with a smile on her face. **"Yes, she is. Usually our dreamer isn't this cheesy, is there something we should know about Bokkie?"** Evelynn added in agreement.

Kai'sa's face went full tomato. 

**"Yes,** **_Bokkie dear_ ** **."** Akali chimed in by imitating the diva, who doesn’t seem to mind. A playful smirk covered the rapper’s features. **"Is there something we should know?"**

Kai'sa sighed, she pulled Akali from the doorway and into the room then took a quick peek outside to see if the gumiho's presence was there but she found nothing. Contended, the dancer shut the door with a _click_ before turning to the two members of her group who had their eyebrows raised in question. 

**"Look, I want to make this** **_very_ ** **special because,"** Kai'sa took out a velvety box from the back pocket of her sweatpants and showed them a shiny diamond ring. **"I'm gonna propose to her. I want to marry her, Eve, if you'll allow me."**

**"Why are you asking permission from me, Bokkie?"** Evelynn laughed, not the mocking one but fondly. **"I am happy that you made Ahri happy, she deserves those things in life. She has been sad for too long and I don't want her to stay like that forever. So who am I to intervene with her happiness?"** Kai’sa smiled at that.

**"Oh my god, man! Congratulations! I'mma be your best man, aight?"** Akali says, patting the dancer's back with a huge grin. **“I’ve been waiting for this since forever.”**

**"Congratulations too, Bokkie."** Evelynn smiled fondly. **"I am sure she is going to say yes, Ahri is** **_that_ ** **whipped for her dreamer."**

It gave Kai'sa hope that her plan will be fruitful. 

**“Thanks.”** Kai’sa sheepishly smiled. **“So still, I needed your help on this one.”** Kai’sa placed the box back into her pocket. **“I need quick Japanese lessons to execute this plan perfectly. Can you help me out on this one?”**

And so the trio found themselves in Akali’s room, books scattered and their butts were planted on the floor. Akali watched as Kai’sa dedicatedly taught herself how to pronounce words after being assisted by her and Eveylnn. Love really does weird things to people, but still, she was happy for Kai’sa and Ahri, they both deserve to be happy without having people trying to stop them. 

The question is: _when will she get to experience these things on her own?_

(Look around Akali. You’re just stupid to tell she’s into you. Or maybe?)

Evelynn was staring at Akali, thinking of a way to finally tell what she feels, this is her last straw; if Akali still doesn’t get it, she’s gonna do it **_the Evelynn way_ ** . Kai’sa’s proposal to her centuries long best friend had driven her to pursue Akali even more. _What if she doesn’t_ **—** Evelynn shook her head subtly. _No, this is not the time to chicken out. I’ve gone a long way and giving up is not the option to take._

**“Say, Bokkie. How about you tell her these phrases?”** Akali suddenly said, earning the attention of both the dancer and the diva. **“I used these back in the day,”** Evelynn subtly glared at her. **“and it’s cringy to think of it, but given you wanna go the cheesy route, I’mma help you out. Here is one;** **_issho ni itai.”_ **

**“What does it mean?”** Kai’sa asked, taking out her trusty notepad.

**“It means** **_I want to spend time with you_ ** **.”**

Kai’sa scribbled down. Evelynn raised her eyebrows. _Oh, so that’s your plan._ She thought. **“I have a thing or two I could share too, Bokkie.”** Evelynn says. **“It’s** **_issho ni iru to tanoshii._ ** **It means** **_I enjoy myself when I’m with you.”_ **

**“I’ve got another one, Bokkie! Write this down!”** Akali eagerly said. **“** **_Futari de Ikou!_ ** **It means** **_let’s go together._ ** **You only use that if ever you wanted to bring Ahri somewhere.”**

**“** **_Ahri ga inai to samishi._ ** **That means** **_Ahri, I feel so lonely without you._ ** **”**

**“** **_Dakishimetai._ ** **It means** **_I want to hold you.”_ **

Kai’sa furrowed her eyebrows as she continued scribbling the words down Akali and Evelynn suggests, there was clearly a pattern here and now she felt that the two are using her to pass their hidden feelings to each other that they're too scared to tell out loud. The dancer rolled her eyes fondly before snickering silently. _Typical._

**"Alright thanks, that's all I need."** Kai'sa stood up, closing her notebook in the process. **"I need to go, I need to pick Ahri up from the FOXY head office. What are you gonna be up to while we're gone?"**

The two looked at each other. **"I don’t really know.”** Akali shrugged. 

**“Maybe you could start by being honest with each other,”** Kai’sa snickered when the two looked at her with confusion. **“The tension between you** **_reeks_ ** **and I don’t want anyone to feel that they’re third wheeling whenever you’re around so, yeah, talk about it. It’s time.”**

The dancer exited the room, leaving Akali dumbfounded and a flustered Evelynn. 

Akali laughed nervously. **“Kai’sa’s just joking Eve, don’t mind—”** **  
  
**

**“Akali, we need to talk. I will make this quick and simple.”** It was now or never, Evelynn inhaled deeply. **“** **_Daiji ni shitai, Akali._ ** **”** The said woman’s eyes went wide. **“** **_Aishiteru.”_ **

Akali laughed. **“You’re joking right?”**

But Evelynn was far from joking. Akali’s laugh started to decrease. 

**“What in the fuck—”**

**“Akali…”**

**“Oh, so now you love me?”** Akali snorted in disbelief. **“Evelynn,** **_please_ ** **stop hurting my feelings. I’ve been through a lot of shit just to make you** **_notice me_ ** **, but what** **_the fuck_ ** **did you do? You played me man! I thought the day you finally took notice was really special; I thought** **_I finally won_ ** **a way to your heart. But turns out you used me and my money to buy the things you want.”**

**“Akali, please hear me out—”**

**“Fuck, Eve! Stop with the games! I’m so done—”**

**“Akali, please!”** Tears were streaming down the diva’s face as she clinged into the rapper’s arm but Akali’s eyes never wavered; it was full of anger… and pain. **“I’m telling the truth. I do love you.”**

The rapper removed Evelynn’s hands from her arms and the diva felt her world crumble when Akali uttered the words she definitely wasn’t ready to hear.

  
**“If you truly love me, then stay** **_the fuck away from me.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah, i wasn't able to update cause of ~writer's block~ but my mind went "hey why not make it angsty since akalynn is a mix of angst, fluff, and everything in between" and i agreed immediately. anyways, one more to go and this story is about to be finished.
> 
> thoughts?


	11. Step Ten: Fuck This Guide, Just Throw Your Pride Out of the Window

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you really do realize things when you are away from the people you care about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mORE ANGST!

**“Akali, you need to eat.”**

The rapper grunted under the pile of sheets as Ahri tried to coax her to eat, Kai’sa sighed while the gumiho looked at the lump with empathy. Karma just stood behind the two as she observed everyone. The dancer entered the room and placed the tray of food down on the nightstand, and sat down on the bed.  **“Hey, Kali? Do you wanna talk about it?”** Kai’sa tried but she was met with a protest.

**“Go away Kai’sa.”** Akali answered, voice muffled by the sheets.  **“Leave me alone.”**

**“We aren’t going anywhere, Kali.”** Ahri says, leaning against the doorway.  **“Not until you talk to us, you haven’t touched your food nor got out of the room ever since Evelynn left the manor.”**

Akali grunted even more, pulling the sheets closer to her as she tried not to let the tears fall. Karma silently entered the room and placed her hand into the gumiho and the dancer’s shoulder respectively, shaking her head and motioned them to leave Akali alone for a while. Kai’sa tried to argue with the manager but she raised her eyebrows, eyes glowing bright green as a warning, forcing Kai’sa to heed with her. 

**“Kid, if you need one of us, you know where to look.”** Karma says as she pushes Ahri and Kai’sa out of the room. Akali heard the door shut behind her and the tears fell immediately. 

The night after they argued, Evelynn left the manor without a word, taking with her all the belongings she needed; including all of her clothes, shoes, make-up **—** basically everything, leaving no trace of her in the bedroom she previously occupied. And Akali knew she was the reason behind it, but the three remaining girls inside the manor argued that Evelynn probably left to give the both of them a room to breathe. But Akali wouldn’t believe them.

No one in the group knows where Evelynn went, even Tobias— yes she did reach out to him to ask where Evelynn is— had no idea where the diva could have wandered off. Akali was growing restless and worried, she needed to set things right but she didn’t know where to start. _God, if you’re real, help me out on this one. I don’t want to lose her._ Akali tossed the sheets aside and continued crying.

**“She’s hopeless.”** Karma says as she takes a sip of her coffee. The trio retreated back to the manager’s room/office to think of a way to help the rapper.  **“They both are. I knew it from the beginning that this isn’t going to end well.”**

**“Well, it’s our fault to push Akali around like that so much.”** Ahri says, ears flat against her head.  **“I thought telling her the truth would put her heart to rest, that she doesn’t need to wait for Evelynn to notice her, turns out it would strain everything between them. I felt bad.”**

**“What you did was right, Ahri. Don’t blame yourself. If you haven’t done that, Akali wouldn’t avoid her and Evelynn wouldn’t have come into her senses. Also, we owe it to Irelia for pushing Evelynn’s buttons. She was so threatened by her.”**

Kai’sa sighed.  **“Do you think Akali and Eve would be fine?”**

**  
** **“Yeah, let her mop around, the maknae usually comes back stronger than before. I’m sure she’ll think of a way. Also I’m pretty sure Evelynn is gonna come back and try to fix it.”** Karma says, downing the remaining coffee in her mug.

But her prediction was wrong; Akali shutted them out and Evelynn never returned. It has been months and Ahri, being the leader of K/DA, is very concerned about the two.  **“Kai, what are we going to do?”** She asks Kai’sa one night. Her ears swiveling left and right in worry.  **“Have you contacted Evelynn yet?”**

**“Nope, no luck.”** Kai’sa says, placing her phone down. Evelynn’s line was either busy or out of coverage.  **“Any ideas?”**

Ahri shook her head and urged Kai’sa to call the diva while she tried asking around to see if anyone from their circle of friends had seen Evelynn.

When the night got deeper, Karma entered the rapper’s room and found it covered in darkness. But she saw Akali in her bed clearly, as if she had night vision or something.  **“Hey kid.”** Karma called out but Akali never replied.  **“I’m coming in aight?”** The manager found her way towards the rapper’s bed and sat beside the lump of sheets.  **“How are ya?”**

**“Go away.”** Akali hoarsely said. But Karma didn’t budge. 

**“You miss her, do you?”**

Akali didn’t answer, and Karma took that as a yes. So she continued,  **“You still love her, do you?”**

**“Why are you asking this anyways, Karma? What do you want?”** Akali emerged from the sheets and met Karma’s gaze. Akali was in a disheveled state; her grey eyes were bloodshot, the same dress she wore before Evelynn left was still clinging into her, her hair was wild, and lips were cracked. It was also obvious that she lost a few pounds.  **“Are you here to torture me or what?”**

Karma smiled sadly.  **“I’m here to ask you one thing; why did you give up?”**

**“What—”**

**“Why did you give up? I thought you loved Evelynn?”**

**“I haven’t—”**

**“Then why aren’t you doing anything? You’re currently mopping here in your bedroom,** **_wishing_ ** **and** **_hoping_ ** **that Evelynn would come back.”** Karma pointed out.  **“Come on, Kali, I can hear your thoughts without having to read your mind and I have no powers like that. Your face says it all and I know you’re better than this. Why give up now?”**

Akali’s gaze remained in Karma but she never uttered a word.  _ Why give up now?  _ Akali echoed the manager’s question in her head. 

**“I know you’re hurt, Kali. I understand that. But it isn’t love when you don’t get hurt.”** Karma told Akali softly.  **“I know Evelynn did things horrible to you and I also knew Ahri asked you if you would give Evelynn a chance, but you never answered her. So, I’mma ask you that; will you give that grandma a chance to prove herself to you? After all, she tried so much to learn the things you want in order to get close to you and get to know you better.”**

**“Wait, she did?”** Akali couldn’t believe what she heard.  _ She did that? For me?  _ Karma nodded.  **“Why?”**

**“Evelynn can be very dedicated, you know? She can also be the most loyal succubus out there but she’s stupid when it comes to feelings since that never really existed in her vocabulary before she met you, Kai’sa and Ahri. She loved Ahri and Kai’sa like a sister, and a dearest friend; she understood Ahri more than Kai’sa, me, or anyone else because they are the same while she sees Kai’sa as someone who needs protection despite being thrown into the void at such a young age. But she loved you like no other; she saw you as someone she could be with for eternity, someone who accepted her easily and saw pass by her lashers and snarls, someone she could dedicate her whole life with, someone whom her soulless form could connect with. And you loved her back. That scared the shit out of her.”**

_ Really?  _ **“Really.”** Karma answered with a soft chuckle as if she heard her thoughts.  **“That’s why she pushed you away during those times. Falling in love was** **_foreign_ ** **to her. She had no emotions, but you showed her more than what Ahri or me or Kai’sa could give. You showed her how sweet and bitter love could be.”**

**“But it’s too late, she’s gone. She's never coming back.”** Akali pointed out, hugging her knees as tears again threatened to fall.  **“And I don’t know what to do.”**

**“It’s never too late to do anything Akali, just don't do anything that you'll soon regret.”** Karma patted the rapper's back.  **“Go find Irelia, she knows where Evelynn is. Your call.”**

And with that Karma left Akali alone in her room. The rapper wasted no time and composed herself; took a quick bath, dressed up into her baggy pants, large t-shirt and jacket, brushed her teeth, took the key of her motorcycle from the nightstand, and dashed downstairs into the garage. Ahri and Kai’sa watched as the maknae revved the engine and sped away.

**“Irelia is our only hope now. God, I really wish she could help Akali out.”** Ahri whispered as she leaned against Kai’sa. 

Akali found Irelia in her apartment in Incheon, eating ice cream as she watched some cartoons playing on the TV.  **“Where is she?!”** Akali barged in unannounced, making the unsuspected woman jump in surprise, luckily she kept her fingers tight around the ice cream tub.  **“Where is Evelynn?!”** **  
  
**

**“Chill woman, is this how you greet people?”**

**“I don’t care, where is she Lia?”**

Irelia placed the tub and spoon down.  **“She’s gone.”**

**“What?!”**

**“She’s on her way to Russia tonight. I just saw her in the airport when I dropped Syndra off for her business trip.”**

_ Evelynn was still shocked over what happened between her and the rapper, but she has no choice but to accept her fate. It was also her fault after all, and now she needs to leave just to let her heart rest and heal, which probably wouldn’t. _

**_"Sulking doesn't suit you."_ **

_ Evelynn looked up and saw Irelia towering over her. The diva scowled.  _ **_"What do you want?"_ **

**_"Chill woman, I ain't here to battle with your pretty claws, although my blades wanted to clash with something."_ ** _ Irelia waved her hands and blades floated from her jacket and circled into her hands then motioned again and the blades returned to her jacket.  _ **_"But I ain't gonna do that or else we'll both get caught, and I don't want that. So we'll talk, whether you like it or not."_ **

**_"You already have Akali, what else do you want from me? Laugh at my misery? Go ahead, dear. I won't stop you."_ **

_ Irelia sighed.  _ **_“Look, diva with pride issues.”_ ** _ She sat down beside the diva and looked at her with sympathy. Her hands buried deep in the pockets of her jacket.  _ **_“You want some news flash? Here is one; I never liked Akali, she’s my childhood friend. Also, I’m married to Syndra so why would I even bother to pursue Akali? I love my wife, man.”_ ** _ Evelynn whipped her head towards the woman so fast that Irelai swore that the diva almost broke her neck, making her wince.  _ **_“Happy?”_ **

**_“Then why are you hogging her attention?”_ **

**_“To force you to do something about it.”_ ** _ Irelia says nonchalantly.  _ **_“It was pretty obvious how much you liked Akali.”_ **

**_“What—”_ **

**_“Both of you are a bunch of cowards that needed pushing, just admit it. Also Akali still loves you, Eve. She never stopped loving you.”_ **

**_“Then why did she push me away?”_ **

**_“She probably got scared. You did after all hurt her feelings.”_ **

_ Evelynn looked away and her eyes dropped on her lap. Irelia shook her head.  _ **_“Look, Eve. It’s never too late, you can still go back.”_ **

**_“I… I can’t go back. Akali hates me. I’ve regretted doing those things to her in the past, I was only thinking of myself, I was selfish. I was scared that Akali’s feelings weren’t genuine and I would end up with a broken heart so I hurted her before she could even hurt me.”_ **

_ Irelia snorted.  _ **_“I thought K/DA’s Evelynn was fearless? Didn’t know you were a huge scaredy puppy.”_ ** _ Evelynn glared at her.  _ **_“Look, if there is something Akali can’t do, and that is to lie and be fake to someone. Just take the risk and find it out, love isn't love when you feel no pain. Also like Karma would usually say; 'it's never too late to do anything, just don't do anything that you'll soon regret'.”_ **

_ Evelynn said nothing and the two sat in silence until the PR rang out, calling all passengers boarding for Russia to proceed to Gate 23. The diva stood up, grabbing her suitcase.  _ **_“I… Thank you, Irealia. But I already made up my mind…”_ **

Akali went home with a heavy heart. She was too late. Evelynn's flight had already departed.  _ Don't do things you'll soon regret _ , Karma's voice rang through her head as she wiped her tears. As she reached for the doorknob of the manor and swung the door open, a very _familiar_ __ face welcomed her home. 

**"Hi, darling."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the end folks. thank you for sticking with this lame fanfic born out of tons of different songs i've listened to over the years. also, without no 808, this wouldn't even exist.
> 
> thank you to all who also commented and left their kudos, i really appreciated it, it drove me to continue doing this. thank you so much. 
> 
> (PringlesStrongHot may return for a sequel chapter... MAYBE)


End file.
